Lost in Star
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: [UA-Science Fiction, Suite d'Unchained] Le Royaume d'Asgard et l'Empire de Midgard cessent leurs guerre et fond la paix, quoi de mieux que de sceller cette nouvelle alliance par un mariage ? Mais qui donc sera désigné pour épouser Tony Stark, héritier unique de l'Empire ? Et quel secret hante la couronne d'Asgard ? [Threesome]
1. Prologue

**_Note d'introduction :_**

 _Cette fic est la suite d' Unchained, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lus la petite fic de trois chapitre, mais c'est tout de même recommander pour avoir certaine petite base que je n'ai pas forcément expliquer dans cette histoire et puis, faut pas se voiler la face : c'est pas bizarre de regarder le second film avant le premier ? ... XD_

 _ **Correctrice :** XXX_

 _ **Scénariste :** XXX_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Arrivée à Asgard_

\- Est-ce vraiment utile ? Demanda Loki à son frère.

Ses yeux étaient posés sur les hommes chargés d'escorter leurs "prisonniers" jusqu'à une cellule. Mais cela lui semblait un peu…exagéré. Tout le monde sur le vaisseau savait parfaitement quelle genre de relation le prince cadet avait avec ces deux-là, alors pourquoi ne pas directement les mener jusqu'à ses appartements à lui ? Etait-ce par ce que Thor était toujours aussi jaloux ? Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres du ténébreux à cela.

\- Ce n'est pas en l'écartant de moi que tu arriveras à le séduire, dit-il finalement. Il est déjà tout à moi.

Ce n'était pas un mystère pour Loki : son frère tout comme lui avait été intrigué par leurs deux prises de guerres. Et Thor était attiré par Tony, il le voyait dans l'étendue bleue de ses yeux quand son regard se posait sur lui, et il n'avait cessé de lui tourner autour. Malheureusement pour lui, Loki comme Steve veillaient sur leur amant, et le blond se montrait très prudent devant les regards intenses que le prince héritier d'Asgard lançait à l'héritier de l'Empire. Cela avait-il été une mauvaise idée de lui retirer son bandeau pour entraver sa vision ? Sûrement pas ! Tony et Loki aimaient à lui montrer des choses qui le faisaient rougir...

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, répliqua Thor sur un ton glacial. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont nos ennemis. Ils peuvent toujours essayer de s'échapper.

\- Et je me chargerais de les récupérer et de les punir...personnellement... répondit-il sur un ton bas et presque ronronnant d'envie.

Cela lui donnait presque envie d'aider ses amants à fuir, ne serait-ce que pour exercer sur eux certaines des punitions auxquelles il pensait alors. Oh oui, les punitions se révéleraient plus qu'intéressantes dans ses conditions… Cela semblait si réjouissant de pouvoir abuser de ses deux corps à portée de mains, jusqu'à l'épuisement...

Mais qui ne le serait plus dès qu'ils arriveraient à Asgard : leur père ne permettrait sûrement pas que des prisonniers puissent aller librement où ils le voulaient. Qu'à cela ne tienne : Loki trouverait un moyen de rejoindre ses amants et rien au monde ne pourrait le retenir ! Encore moins son père ou son frère.

Les portes de la soute s'ouvrirent et le groupe qui descendait du vaisseau fut surprit lorsqu'il découvrit plusieurs soldats de la garde d'élite d'Odin. Un commandant haut placé les attendait là, et s'inclina bien bas devant eux.

\- Le Roi Odin vous fait convoquer dans la salle du trône, annonça l'homme calmement, mais d'une voix sérieuse et inflexible.

Il fit signe à ses hommes d'entourer les prisonniers, et Loki ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la crainte pour ses amants, posant sa main sur la garde de sa lame sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Thor le dissuada de sortir son arme. Après tout, les soldats ne faisaient que les encercler pour les escorter. A priori, eux aussi étaient "invités" à les rejoindre, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Tony pouvait admettre sans honte une chose : Asgard était à tomber sur le cul. La plupart des sculptures et des décorations étaient faites d'or, les bâtiments étaient d'une couleur immaculée et les arbres qui poussaient possédaient un tronc blanc et des fleurs colorées. Les habitants portaient tous des vêtements d'un autre temps ; les femmes des robes antiques et des tonnes de bijoux tandis que les hommes avaient plutôt des armures, pour la plupart du moins. Le prisonnier ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout observer et à plusieurs reprises, le garde derrière lui dut le pousser pour le faire avancer, ce qui mécontenta fortement Loki. Le prince finit par perdre patience et lui attrapa la main pour le tirer derrière lui, lui promettant de lui faire visiter la ville plus tard, alors que le génie restait intrigué par le fonctionnement d'un véhicule qui passait près d'eux, ses yeux curieux décortiquant déjà sa structure avec attention.

Les gens saluaient chaleureusement les deux princes, jetant des regards intrigués à ceux qui les accompagnaient. Après tout, pourquoi un esclave était mieux escorté que leurs héritiers adorés ? Steve portait une tenue grise terne, et d'après ce que Tony avait compris, il s'agissait de l'habit des enchainés. Quant à lui, il portait une tenue de Loki, et cela même s'il était un "prisonnier de guerre", sa condition de "fils d'Empereur" lui donnant quelques avantages.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la salle du Trône. Il n'était pas dur de le deviner, toute la structure étant faite d'or étincelant. Le siège royal était immense, le genre qui monte très haut juste pour que celui qui avait son cul posé sur le siège soit sûr d'être au-dessus du commun de ses semblables. En clair, un mec qui pétait plus haut que son trou du cul !

\- Mes fils ! Lâcha le vieillard en s'approchant d'eux.

Loki relâcha sa main tandis que le roi serrait dans ses bras ses deux enfants. Ce fut étrange pour Tony d'assister à ce genre de scène : voir une famille agir de manière aussi chaleureuse les uns envers les autres. Son père à lui n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour lui, pas même lorsqu'il était entré dans les armées, et même lorsqu'il était ressortis de l'école militaire avec les meilleurs résultats. Tony avait toujours cherché à attirer l'attention de son géniteur, mais avait fini par se heurter à un mur de froideur.

Lorsqu'il avait eu le plus besoin de lui, lorsqu'il s'était fait enlever par Raza, son père l'avait abandonné, préférant son empire à son enfant... Ses yeux prirent une teinte légèrement plus sombre sous les souvenirs qui obscurcirent son esprit, mais la voix grave du vieillard le sortit de sa rêverie sombre et douloureuse :

\- Lequel est-ce ?

\- Le prince de l'Empire ? Soupira Thor en s'approchant de Tony, le poussant vers son père plutôt froidement. C'est celui-là.

Le brun jeta un regard à l'homme, prêt à lui lancer quelques piques de son cru, mais se ravisa en voyant l'expression qui traversa son visage l'espace de quelques instants. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le génie avait senti une puissante hostilité à son encontre, même si elle disparut vite pour laisser place à un intérêt soudain, très vite suivit par un accueil chaleureux...eh bien, pour le moins surprenant. Odin l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le serrer comme ses fils. Tony se figea en écarquillant les yeux, interrogeant du regard Loki qui répondit par un haussement d'épaule, alors que lui-même hésitait sur la marche à suivre, se contentant de rester bras ballant contre le roi.

\- Autant que vous vous y habituiez : n'allez-vous pas devenir l'époux d'un de mes fils ? Sourit l'homme.

Tony resta muet de stupeur face à cette annonce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder à la fois Steve et Loki, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar : il n'avait jamais envisagé de s'engager avec une femme à l'origine, alors se marier avec un homme ? Et sans son accord en plus ?

\- Je ne me marierais pas avec-

\- Votre père et moi en avons longuement parlé, le coupa Odin en serrant ses épaules avec force, et le geste était un peu trop ferme pour que ce soit seulement de l'engouement, plutôt comme s'il cherchait à le faire taire. Nous avons convenu qu'une alliance serait profitable à tout le monde, et quoi de mieux que d'officialiser cela par un mariage entre nos héritiers ?

\- Mon père ? Répéta Tony, se sentant pâlir à une vitesse folle, le sang battant à ses tempes.

\- Oui, en échange d'une paix entre notre Royaume et votre Empire, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un magnifique mariage. Votre père vous félicite de servir cette bonne cause.

Il l'entraina avec lui un peu plus loin, lui tapotant l'épaule d'une manière vraiment trop amical et chaleureuse pour être authentique. Un serviteur approcha avec des verres et Tony en attrapa un pour le vider d'un coup, priant pour que ce soit de l'alcool. Ce fut le cas, c'était fort, mais pas suffisamment pour l'homme qui venait de comprendre que son père lui avait trouvé une utilité "cette fois" et qu'il n'avait pas rechigné à l'user. L'échanger contre une promesse de paix... Pire, le marier contre… Il avait envie de vomir.

\- Vous avez déjà rencontré mes deux fils, lequel vous plais le plus ? Demanda Odin, ne voyant pas l'état exact que cette annonce provoquait chez Tony. Avez-vous put leur parler suffisamment pour vous faire une idée du genre d'homme qu'ils sont ?

Tony attrapa un second verre pour le vider à son tour sous le regard inchangé d'Odin. En fait, il s'en foutait complétement de ce qui arrivait là, il ne faisait ça que pour la forme et rien d'autre.

\- Lequel je vais épouser ? Demanda le brun.

\- Votre père c'est montré très convainquant à ce sujet, il veut lui-même choisir le meilleur parti pour vous, il semble se soucier de votre avenir. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à cela : vous êtes un prince de l'Empire, le seul... Vous pourrez vous marier avec mon héritier légitime si vous le désirez.

Sauf que, quitte à choisir, il aurait préféré choisir Loki…

\- En attendant la délégation de votre père, vous dormirez dans une chambre qui vous a été préparé avec soin, annonça le roi sans se soucier de lui. J'espère que-

\- Il restera avec moi, intervint Loki en s'avançant vers lui. Il a déjà tenté de s'évader une fois et avec Thor, nous avions convenus que je veillerais sur lui.

Odin jeta un regard à son fils cadet et sembla abandonner l'idée de le raisonner, se tournant vers Steve cette fois.

\- Et celui-ci, qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

Il observa le blond comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal particulièrement laid et nuisible, le regardant de haut, et Tony ne rêvait plus que de frapper cet homme.

\- C'est mon nouvel esclave, soupira Loki.

\- Alors écarte le vite de ma vue, je ne supporterais pas qu'un inférieur soit mis en ma présence !

Il se détourna pour aller à son trône. Tony voulu le pourchasser de divers insultes, plus ou moins colorées, mais avant qu'il ne commette la moindre erreur, Thor plaqua une main contre sa bouche et Loki l'aida en le retenant pour l'entrainer hors de la pièce.

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Justement, je recevais récemment la rev d'une personne qui voulait savoir quand la suite sortirait ... bah voilà la réponse final ! Maintenant ! Moa ha ha ha ! La fic est presque entièrement corriger ! C'est la seule qui pourra avoir un suivit régulier, donc, normalement, pas d'interruption, mais les chapitres seront irrégulier, il était fait sur la base de la scénariste de basse de la première partie, donc, je n'étais jamais certaine de la taille des passages, alors vous pouvez avoir des grands passages comme des petits, vous êtes prévenus !

Merci d'avoir lus !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un père et son fils

**_Chapitre 1_**

 _Un père et son fils_

Les "appartements" de Loki auraient dut porter pour nom "château" ! C'était normal, pour qu'il puisse héberger ses femmes il fallait une très grande surface, et les demoiselles ne tardèrent pas à venir se présenter, saluant chaleureusement leur époux. Elles tournèrent ensuite des regards intrigués sur les deux nouveaux venus.

\- Ho, les jolis garçons ! S'exclama l'une d'entre elles. Ils sont là pour combler nos petits besoins ?

\- Non, pour agrandir mon harem ! Sourit Loki.

Il y eu quelques soupirs de déceptions et deux d'entre elles s'approchèrent de Steve, lui tâtant les bras et l'examinant sous tous les angles, sous le regard amusé du prince.

\- On aura le droit de regarder au moins ? Demanda celle qui semblait être la plus jeune du groupe.

\- Si vous êtes sage.

\- Non ! Rougit instantanément Steve.

\- Steve, sois sympa avec elles ! Soupira le ténébreux en secouant la tête, désolé. Je ne les comble déjà que difficilement alors laisse les éprouver un peu de plaisir quand nous arrivons au nôtre...

Il était en train de le taquiner, et le blond décida de ne pas entrer dans son jeu, se tournant vers Tony, espérant qu'il ne penserait pas à continuer cet acharnement. Mais le brun était bien loin de ça. Une jeune fille s'était accrochée à son bras et semblait s'amuser de son manque de réaction.

\- Où on peut trouver de l'alcool ici ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Il suffit de demander ! Assura la jeune femme.

Elles furent trois à se chamailler pour apporter de l'alcool à l'homme, et elles finirent par oublier leur objectif, dégainant des coussins pour tenter de prendre le contrôle, vite accompagnées par d'autres. Ce n'était pas une véritable dispute, juste de la fausse chamaillerie qui finissait par un jeu de lancer de coussin et il fallait admettre qu'aucune d'elles ne semblaient se soucier du mobilier. Trois vases fracassés par terre plus tard, Tony abandonna l'idée de se faire servir mais ne prit pas le risque de se retrouver au milieu de ce champ de bataille. Steve le poussa dans la chambre dans laquelle s'était réfugié Loki, qui riait à pleine dents.

\- Elles sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Steve, amusé.

\- Ca va, aujourd'hui est un bon jour, attends de voir lorsque Thor est dans les parages, elles adorent le mettre dans l'embarras !

\- Elles y arrivent ? Lâcha surprit le blond.

\- Tu ne connais pas le pouvoir de certaines d'entre elles...

Il avait dit cela plus gravement, comme si c'était terrifiant, même pour lui.

\- En fait, elles s'amusent à l'exciter alors qu'il n'a pas le droit de les toucher. Et le pire, c'est qu'elles font mine de rien... Par exemple, elles font exprès de se tremper de la tête au pied en faisant passer cela pour un accident. Tu sais, les vêtements asgardiens mouillent très vite et très bien, permettant de tout voir... On devrait essayer sur Tony une fois et...

Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais en réalité, cela ne semblait pas s'y prêter, Tony n'était pas d'humeur et malgré le petit divertissement, il semblait toujours aussi angoissé par l'arrivée prochaine de son père. Il était d'ailleurs passé au second stade : la colère, se mordant l'intérieure de la joue. Steve ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce comportement. Il n'avait jamais su comment faire pour le détendre, surtout quand il était question de son père.

\- Il ne me laisse pas le choix, marmonna-t-il. Il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis...

Steve était complétement désarmé, il n'avait aucun mot pour réconforter son ami et amant.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, assena Loki. Tu ne peux pas fuir cette fois, parce que la paix dépend de cette union.

Le prince n'avait pas tort à ce sujet : cela faisait plusieurs décennies que l'Empire combattait le Royaume, et les pertes étaient élevées des deux côtés. La paix ferait cesser tout cela et pour ça, il fallait juste que Tony accepte cette situation... D'autant qu'il avait une chance sur deux de finir avec Loki...

L'idée fit sourire Steve qui bloqua le brun contre le mur, frôlant son oreille avec ses lèvres.

\- Si tu épouses Loki, fait lui porter la robe, je suis sûr que ça lui irait bien.

\- Y a intérêt que ce soit Loki qui porte la robe ! Annonça quelqu'un tout près de lui. Il ne l'a pas porté pour mon mariage !

\- Ni le mien ! Enchaina quelqu'un d'autre.

D'autres jeunes filles se manifestèrent, toutes à la porte, observant la scène avec un fort intérêt pour ce qu'ils faisaient, la plus jeune osant même un :

\- Vous allez coucher ensemble là ?

\- Ce serait trop bien, j'veux voir comment ils le font entre hommes !

\- T'as jamais lus les livres d'Estral ? Elle en a plein de ce genre-là !

\- Vous venez de casser mon plan sexe ! Se plaignit Loki.

* * *

Les êtres humains issus de l'Empire étaient des créatures faibles qui avaient une vie courte ; beaucoup manquaient de force et d'endurance. Si les asgardiens n'avaient jamais pu les défaire, c'était grâce à leur avancée technologique qui leur permettait de compenser leur différence de force par des armes surpuissantes et des stratégies incroyablement élaborées. Pourtant, en voyant pour la toute première fois l'empereur Howard Stark, Loki ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné, et il ne fut pas le seul : Thor aussi restait muet de stupeur.

Comme son fils, de lui se dégageait une grande force de caractère, et il avait cette arrogance de regarder les Asgardiens de haut, même les deux princes héritiers. Il ne les voyait pas comme des êtres supérieurs mais comme ses égales... Ou peut-être se croyait-il supérieur ? On disait qu'il avait fondé l'Empire à lui seul, mais qui savait ? En tout cas, Loki ne put s'empêcher de comprendre la crainte naturelle qu'éprouvait Tony pour cet homme : il n'était que froideur et son regard était celui d'un homme calculateur. Il n'y eu pas la moindre étincelle d'affection dans son regard lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son fils.

Odin était comme cet homme, mais lui aimait ses fils. L'empereur, lui, ne semblait rien éprouver pour sa progéniture. Loki se souvint de ce qu'avaient dit ses deux amants. Steve cherchait à protéger Tony, remplaçant celui-ci dans le rôle de protecteur qu'il n'avait jamais pris au sérieux. Cet homme avait abandonné sa chair à Raza, l'un des pires commandants des armées d'Asgard, et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait pu faire subir au brun.

Le roi et l'empereur discutèrent longtemps ensemble. Loki perdit rapidement le fil de la conversation, son regard restant fixé sur le brun qui se trouvait près de son père, comme eux se tenaient derrière leurs père. Il semblait s'être vidé de son âme, réussissant l'exploit de ne rien laisser transparaître alors que le ténébreux savait parfaitement quels genres de sentiments le hantaient : l'angoisse continuelle qu'il avait éprouvé jusqu'à lors avait clairement indiqué à Loki qu'il le craignait.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un homme qui l'accompagnait servait d'esclave à l'un de vos fils, avoua l'empereur. Un homme blond aux yeux bleus, portant le nom de Steve Rogers.

Cela était surprenant pour le prince : il ne semblait pas se soucier du sort de son fils, mais lorsqu'il avait évoqué le soldat, ses émotions le trahirent aux yeux de Loki. Rien ne lui échappait, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui mentir, et il comprit que le blond avait plus d'importance pour cet homme que son propre enfant.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, lâcha Odin.

\- Il parle de mon esclave, admit sans honte Loki en se penchant vers l'oreille de son père. Vous savez, celui que vous n'appréciez pas.

Ce n'était un mystère pour personne dans le palais : le roi n'aimait pas la relation qu'avait le ténébreux avec leurs "ennemis". C'était normal, aucun d'eux ne prenait la peine de dissimuler ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et Loki en avait même fait un jeu, s'amusant toujours au dépend de Steve de cette situation, et le mettre mal à l'aise était devenu un véritable plaisir.

\- Etant donné que nos deux royaumes seront bientôt en paix, j'aimerais qu'il soit libéré de cette condition et qu'il revienne avec moi à Midgard. Il était un membre influant de notre communauté.

Odin se tourna vers son fils, voulant sûrement régler cette affaire, mais Loki fut plus rapide.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un esclave, pour ma part. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il désire, sourit-il. Je lui ferais part de votre requête et lui demanderais de vous rejoindre pour que vous puissiez en parler ensemble. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Howard observa quelques secondes Loki, déviant vers son fils en lui souriant.

\- Tu ne m'en voudrais pas au moins si Steve décidait de rentrer chez nous ?

Il y avait une pointe de provocation dans son ton, et elle n'était pas même dissimulée. C'était comme si cet homme s'attendait à ce qu'immanquablement, Steve ne décide de le rejoindre. Croyait-il avoir un pouvoir si grand que cela ?

Tony avait toujours cru que c'était son père qu'il aimait... Et là, son père venait de sous-entendre que le blond n'hésiterait pas à le suivre s'il le lui demandait... Etait-ce à cause de cet homme que le brun n'avait jamais vu l'amour que le soldat éprouvait pour lui ? Cela semblait être le cas, mais l'empereur allait bientôt se heurter à la dure réalité... Il en sourit même, parce qu'il avait hâte de voir la réaction de l'Empereur devant le rejet de Steve qui, il en était sûr, n'abandonnerait pas son amant ici. Que Tony se marie avec lui ou Thor n'avait plus vraiment d'importance pour le prince : le plus important était de l'écarter de cet homme manipulateur et sans scrupule.

Howard se tourna de nouveau vers eux et son regard se posa sur Loki. Le sourire ironique et sadique qu'il arborait semblait l'intriguer et plutôt que de l'adoucir, le ténébreux l'agrandit d'avantage.

* * *

Howard avait demandé à parler avec les deux princes d'Asgard, pour choisir le "meilleur parti" pour son enfant. Il avait passé plusieurs heures avec chacun d'entre eux, seul à seul, sans le moindre regard indiscret. Il paraissait que Thor ne s'était nullement sentit gêné en présence de l'empereur. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir, mais pouvait jouer à merveille le jeune homme stupide et naïf. Pour Loki, cela semblait s'être passé différemment... Le prince ne leur avait rien dit concernant ce qu'il s'était passé et Steve se voyait mal lui en parler.

\- Il veut que tu repartes avec lui, admit finalement le ténébreux.

Cela fit monter la tension dans les appartements de Loki. Les filles avaient cessés de papoter et Tony s'était tendu. Tout le monde finit par réagir et deux épouses entreprirent de divertir le brun. Assises à côté de lui, elles l'attrapèrent par le bras en lui parlant de choses dérisoires.

\- Tu lui as dit que j'étais ton esclave et que je-

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne t'ai jamais traité comme tel, coupa le prince. Je lui ai dit que je te ferais part de sa requête et que tu pourrais aller en discuter avec lui.

Steve resta silencieux en l'observant quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Le laissait-il repartir ? Etait-ce une manière de lui dire "c'est fini" ou plutôt le genre "c'est à toi de choisir maintenant" et tout cela sous le regard de Tony.

\- Je peux y aller maintenant ? Interrogea le blond.

\- Tu es libre Steve, fait ce qu'il te plaît.

Oui, il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, alors, il décida de ne pas se gêner et entrepris de régler ses affaires. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre la chambre de l'empereur, frappant à la porte sous le regard suspicieux de ses gardes du corps. Il l'accueilli chaleureusement, lui offrant un verre d'alcool et lui parlant de chose qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Steve le laissa parler, s'installant sur le sofa en observant l'empereur.

Depuis quand le voyait-il comme cet homme près à tout pour parvenir à ses fins ? Avant ou après qu'il eut vendu son fils ? Bien avant en réalité, le jour où il l'avait abandonné à Raza. Tony avait changé après cette épreuve, il était devenu bon. Avant, il ressemblait à son père, prêt à toutes les bassesses pour l'emporter, élaborant des plans cruels pour tuer le plus d'ennemis possibles et fabriquant des armes destructrices, mais après ? ... Après, il avait considéré la vie comme "un cadeau", quel que soit la personne qui menaçait sa vie. Et Howard avant méprisé cela, rabaissant un peu plus Tony.

\- Tu as toujours évité Tony après son expérience avec Raza, nota Steve, le coupant et n'en rougissant même pas. Pourquoi faire après tout.

\- Je ne l'évitais pas, je n'avais aucun intérêt à être avec lui et-

\- Cette expérience l'a changé.

\- J'avais noté moi aussi qu'il était bien moins efficace et…

... Moins efficace ? Il parlait de son fils qui avait sans doute subit des tortures et Dieu seul savait quoi d'autre ! Il s'était échappé et ils l'avaient retrouvé à moitié mort avec un réacteur Arc à la place du cœur... Il avait fait remarqué, ironiquement, que ce n'était pas grave, que l'ancien cœur ne lui avait jamais vraiment servis, sa cruauté le prouvant.

\- Je dois rester là, annonça-t-il finalement.

\- Pardon ? Souffla surprit Howard. Steve, nous avons besoin de toi à Midgard et-

\- Tu as signé pour la paix, Midgard n'a plus besoin de soldats.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de toi, moi...

\- Et quelqu'un d'autre à besoin de moi, ici... Je reste, je ferais ce que tu n'as jamais fait !

Il reposa le verre sur la table basse et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

\- Steve, attends, je-

\- Tais-toi, Howard, coupa le blond. Ne dit plus rien... Adieu, mon ami.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter de toute manière, il voulait juste revenir auprès de ses deux amants et continuer à vivre auprès d'eux : il n'avait pas tords, la guerre était finie et lui était un soldat. Son seul autre but dans la vie était de continuer à vivre avec ceux qu'il aimait, et il s'agissait de Tony et Loki.

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Je dois avoué un truc : j'ai toujours eu peur décrire des Univers Alternatifs, essentiellement par ce que je me disais que les potentielles lecteurs diraient "mon dieu, t'a pas honte de changer à ce point ? Mais qu'a tu fais du monde de nos héros !", bref, je pensais que peu de monde aimerais et finalement, je me rend compte que ce genre d'histoire plais énormément, qu'on transporte les perso dans un univers radicalement différent ...

 **Maintenant, j'en viens à ma question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette histoire vous plais ? Qu'est ce que vous pousse a la lire ?**

Attention : j'adore cette histoire, sinon, je ne l'aurais pas écrite et je ne l'aurais pas publier, j'aurais pus à l'origine me contenter de la présentée à la personne de qui viens l'idée, mais j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi elle vous plais à vous qui la lissez, je suis intriguait et comme j'aime comprendre, bah je pose la question.

Et puis, au passage, j'aimerais savoir : quel genre d'UA vous plairaient mis à part transformer ça en bataille intersidérale entre deux "empires" ... Juste pour avoir une idée général et par ce que j'aime bien inventé des UA, curiosités des goûts généraux ...

Merci d'avoir lus cette fic et s'il vous plais, essayé de répondre, même si c'est "je sais pas, peut être le couple", je le comprendrais ...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mariage Princier

**_Chapitre 2_**

 _Mariage Princier_

Odin était assis sur son trône d'or, et l'Empereur ne semblait pas impressionné par la grandeur de celui-ci, et encore moins par sa beauté. On disait qu'il ne se souciait pas du luxe de ses choses-là mais plutôt de leur confort et de leur véritable utilité. Un trône n'était rien de plus qu'une chaise sur laquelle on s'asseyait pour se montrer aux autres. Pour l'empereur, c'était une chose inutile dont il se passait : les gens du peuple le voyaient debout... Pas besoin de trône. Il paraissait assez fort pour ne pas en avoir besoin !

\- Père, salua Thor en s'avançant vers eux.

\- Une décision a été prise, annonça l'homme sans y passer par quatre chemins.

\- Nous n'attendons pas Loki ? Demanda surprit le prince héritier.

\- Il n'a pas été choisi, c'est à toi que reviens la main de l'héritier de l'Empire, admit le roi. Je t'ai fait venir pour parler avec toi et l'empereur des dispositions à prendre concernant le contrat de mariage.

Sauf que Tony n'était pas présent. Thor jeta un nouveau regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était vraiment pas là, se faisant discret, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ne devrions nous pas attendre votre fils ? Demanda le blond à l'empereur.

\- Il acceptera toutes les conditions que j'aurais choisi pour lui, répliqua sèchement l'homme.

En fait, l'avis de son enfant lui importait peu, et cela arrangeait dans une certaine mesure Thor : il pouvait maintenant avoir tout pouvoir sur l'homme dont il rêvait de plus en plus. Loki n'allait pas aimer la nouvelle... Tony et l'autre non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda tout de même le Prince.

\- Parce que vous êtes le meilleur parti pour mon fils : vous êtes l'héritier d'Odin et vous reprendrez les rênes du Royaume à sa mort. Je préfère savoir mon fils près du trône qu'écarté à tout jamais.

Au moins était-il franc, mais cela ne semblait pas être la seule raison, et il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

* * *

Pour leur mariage, l'Empire et le Royaume avaient décidés de leur offrir comme cadeau de mariage une planète. C'était énorme, mais franchement, cela toucha à peine Tony. Il ne réagissait plus du tout depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il se marierait avec Thor, et cela malgré les efforts conjugué de toutes les femmes de Loki pour le distraire. Ils pourraient construire leur propre "communauté" et pourraient vivre leurs noces "seuls" ...

Thor était venu narguer son frère à ce sujet, lui faisant remarquer qu'ils pourraient savourer leurs vies de couples sans être dérangé par lui ou l'autre. Odin lui annonça qu'il pourrait faire invité son frère pour lui faire visiter son premier monde, c'était logique : la guerre fini, le père n'avait plus besoin de ses fils... Ils étaient utile, mais seulement en temps de guerre, il ne voulait pas d'eux dans son conseil, il les écartait donc de tout ce qui avait un attrait politique et faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Le cadet n'était pas dupe : cela ressemblait plus à un exil qu'à des "vacances"...

\- Cela ne change pas le fait que, bientôt, Tony sera à moi, avait grondé Thor de mauvaise humeur.

Parce que Loki serait avec lui et risquait de contre carrer la nouvelle vie des deux fiancés. Il avait raison : le prince ferait tout pour continuer de charmer le brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver très intéressante l'idée de le pousser à l'adultère... Il faudrait juste faire en sorte que personne ne soit au courant par ce que, si la polygamie était autorisé a Asgard, l'adultère ne l'était pas et était sévèrement puni. Bien évidement, il n'était pas interdit aux "fiancés" d'avoir des relations charnels avant que les vœux ne soient formulé et le jeune prince ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir à son frère :

\- Jusqu'à ce jour, Tony est mon amant et je l'use tous les soirs ! Avait-il tout de même répliqué.

Mais tout alla beaucoup trop rapide au goût du ténébreux, et le jour J arriva bien trop vite. Il dut regarder son amant se marier à son frère sans avoir le droit de dire quoi que ce soit sous peine de prolonger une guerre qui avait durée depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. Il était beau. Tony était vraiment beau dans sa tenue de cérémonie et avec cet air attristé... Pourquoi n'était ce pas à lui qu'il était promis ? Cela aurait comblé tout le monde.

Steve soupira, ne pouvant s'empêché de manifesté sa tristesse. Le blond était sûr d'être responsable de cette situation : pour lui, Howard avait compris ce qui l'unissait à Tony, et parce qu'il savait que Loki y était pour beaucoup... Et puis, les rumeurs de couloirs fondés sur la relation entre les deux princes avaient fini de le décider : pour se venger, il les séparait, il mariait son fils au frère de son amant... Peut-être pensait-il que Loki abandonnerait Tony et le laisserait dans une vie en solitaire, mais c'était mal le connaître. Il ferait tout pour faire tomber son amant, le pervertir, le forcer à tomber dans une illégalité qui était un fantasme dans l'heure mais plus pour longtemps...

Loki fit signe à Steve de le suivre, allant jusqu'à son frère pour le "féliciter" d'avance pour ce beau mariage haut en couleur. Beaucoup de dépense inutile pour cette cérémonie imposée.

\- Félicitation, mon frère ! Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras, en profitant pour lui murmurer. Il est encore chaud de la veille, tu devrais en profiter.

Thor le repoussa, l'air mauvais, jetant un regard à son époux qui avait entendu et rougi brutalement, celui ci s'empressa de disparaître dans la foule, ne semblant toujours pas savoir comment réagir face à cette situation. Qu'avait-il imaginé ? Qu'il le laisserait tranquille la veille de son mariage ? Certes, Steve avait fait remarquer que c'était inapproprié et Tony n'était pas de très joyeuse humeur, mais après quelques manœuvres très habiles du ténébreux, aucun de ses deux amants n'avaient plus trop protesté et ils avaient passé une merveilleuse nuit, c'était une des raisons qui expliqué leurs cernes sous les yeux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se chamailler : certains éclats de voix troublèrent le silence pesant de la salle. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'aller vers la source, curieux de voir ce qui pouvait troublé un mariage d'une telle importance, et c'est avec un plaisir certain que Loki vit Sif s'énerver contre une jolie rousse qui ne se laissée nullement impressionnée, au contraire, elle regardait l'Asgardienne de haut, ce qui achevait de l'énerver.

\- Mon amie ! Appela Thor. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu ne veux pas provoquer un conflit alors que nous allons justement achever la cérémonie qui va sceller notre traité de paix !

\- C'est elle qui a commencé et-

\- Voilà des paroles pleines de maturité ! Soupira la jeune femme en détournant le regard, soupirant de lassitude. Je faisais simplement remarquer que les Asgardiens commençaient à être en difficulté et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne proposent d'eux-mêmes l'armistice...

\- Jamais les asgardiens ne se-

\- L'empereur c'est dit que céder le premier n'était que mettre fin à une guerre devenu inutile. Les pertes d'hommes et d'argent devenaient exponentiels, qu'y a-t-il de mal à dire cela ?

\- Ce n'est pas la vérité ! Nous étions supérieur et-

La rousse soupira une nouvelle fois, cela énerva d'avantage encore la guerrière qui l'attrapa par le col d'une magnifique tenue midgardienne. Tony intervint en saisissant la poigne de Sif, secouant la tête.

\- Désolé, elle doit être jalouse, sourit-il.

\- Moi, jalouse ? S'offusqua la rousse. Mais pourquoi serais-je donc jalouse ?

\- Peut-être parce que t'aurai pu être à la place du prince d'Asgard, intervient un homme qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Sauf que Tony t'a plaqué devant l'hôtel ! On comprend pourquoi maintenant... Tony, tu nous avais caché tes tendances, c'est pas sympa, on aurait pu avoir quelques moments d'égarement ensemble et de...

Il se tu, perdant son sourire en fixant Steve, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur. Le blond n'était pas dangereux, il souriait même d'indulgence en fixant le blond, mais ce dernier se tendis et fit un salut militaire.

\- Capitaine Rogers ! S'écria-t-il. Je ne vous avez pas vus !

\- C'est fini, je n'appartiens plus à l'armée de Midgard, sourit Steve en s'approchant, tapotant l'épaule de l'homme. Je vous présente un compagnon d'arme, Clint Barton, très doué avec un arc entre les mains.

\- Je pensais que les humains avaient des armes plus évoluées que les arcs ! Ironisa Fandral, fier d'avoir trouver une faille erronée.

\- Vous n'avez jamais vus mon arc ! Répliqua froidement le blond. Il a été fabriqué par monsieur Stark ici présent... Je crois pouvoir tout faire avec, comme vous faire exploser le cul en vous plantant une flèche bien profond !

Cette fois, ce fut Steve qui s'interposa, aussi Loki profita de la situation pour s'approcher de la rousse.

\- Vous êtes son ex ? Lui murmura-t-il.

\- Plutôt sa "couverture", soupira-t-elle. Pepper Potts, enchantée de vous rencontrer, prince Odinson.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Loki, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis.

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux et il leva les yeux au ciel de façon dramatique, parlant plus fort :

\- En fait, c'est parce que vous êtes les ennemis de mes ennemis que vous êtes mes amis ! Ceux-là ne sont pas mes amis !

\- En attendant, vous me volez mon ingénieur le plus doué ! Soupira-t-elle. Pensez-vous pouvoir convaincre votre frère de le laisser travailler pour moi ?

\- Mon frère est un tel macho qu'il ne voudra rien entendre !

\- Hé, j'suis pas une femme moi ! Protesta Tony. Attendez, vous vous entendez beaucoup trop bien, ok, j'suis foutu moi... Clint, protège-moi ! Non, attends, t'es pas assez doué... Steve !

\- Vous n'êtes pas une femme et pourtant… grinça Sif sur un ton mauvais.

Cela refroidit grandement l'ambiance, mais avant que cela ne s'envenime de trop, Loki pris la décision d'emporter Tony et sa Pepper loin d'ici. Apparemment, l'Asgardienne semblait vouloir provoquer un conflit et lui voulait plutôt en entendre d'avantage sur ce duo improbable.

* * *

Ce mariage était un véritable fiasco, mais beaucoup semblaient bien s'amuser. Enfin, il n'y avait que Loki pour s'amuser d'une situation aussi étrange : Sif n'aimait pas du tout, elle faisait la gueule depuis un bon moment maintenant et avait tenté de faire la misère à Tony tout au long de la journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance de ses amis qui le surveillaient et le protégeaient, et puis, le prince avait beaucoup de chance, même si elle n'était pas en sa faveur se derniers temps.

De son côté, Loki, en bon délaissé, foutait son bordel, jouant des farces et se moquant souvent de son frère à voix haute. Il réussit à "enlever" Tony à plusieurs reprises, l'emmenant derrière un rideau ou un muret pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et lui provoquant de nouvelles marques rouges sur la gorge. Cela mit en retard le nouveau marié pour sa dance avec Thor et tout le monde dut l'attendre pour qu'elle début, lançant le début du bal. Le blond devait se douter d'où il revenait et ce qu'il avait fait, vu son air renfrogné.

La fin de la cérémonie s'achevait sur l'échange de bracelet qui les liait, et qui avait choisi Thor ? Nul autre que Loki ! Etait-ce une manière de le narguer ou juste un acte naïf qui prouvait qu'il l'aimait ? Le cadet lui même n'en était pas tout à fait certain et se demandé si ce n'était pas juste une nouvelle preuve de la stupiditée de son aîné, mais cela laissait le temps au prince d'observer les bracelets en or enroulé de cuir tressé de cuir rouge. C'était là les couleurs de Thor puisque pour tous, il était celui qui prendrait les décisions dans ce couple. Puisque ce bracelet serait un rappel définitif de son appartenance au prince d'Asgard, il était temps de prouver qu'il lui appartenait également. Il glissa par magie deux très fins fils, l'un vert, l'autre bleu, pour qu'il se rappelle toujours de lui-même et de Steve.

Bien sûr, même pour cet instant où l'on devait remettre le bracelet, Tony ne se montra pas à l'heure, et Loki crut bon de faire remarquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute "cette fois". Bien sûr, il avait noté l'absence de Steve et même si cela fut tentant, il se garda de le faire remarquer. Il finit par apparaître.

\- Désolé, je n'ai jamais été très ponctuel, souffla-t-il d'une haleine emplis d'alcool. Vous pourrez demander à mes amis et...

Il faillit tomber en arrière, Loki le rattrapant pour le redresser. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il trouvait la situation amusante ou déprimante, mais il décida tout de même de ne pas laisser sa joie de voir l'air contrarié de Thor s'exprimer. Il les laissa prononcer les mots écrit par leurs pères pour éviter tout écarts de conduite, puis Loki alla retrouver Steve qui observait l'échange d'un air renfrogné. Il décida donc de l'emmener un peu plus loin.

\- Comment ça va se passer ? Demanda le blond.

\- Tu sais parfaitement comment ça va se passer : ils vont partir en lune de miel et Thor va sûrement baiser Tony.

Les mots étaient vulgaires, mais amers également. Il ne supportait pas lui-même cette idée et tentait de trouver un défouloir pour extérioriser sa rage, ne pouvant hélas le faire en public.

\- Tu ne peux pas trouver un moyen de l'accompagner ? Interrogea Steve.

\- Je peux toujours demander à être invité, mais Thor ne le fera pas les premiers jours, admit-t-il dans un soupir. La seule autre manière de les accompagner est de les servir.

De les servir ? En tant que serviteur ? Normal que Loki ne puisse pas les rejoindre dans ce cas-là : un prince ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de "poste" dégradant, mais, et lui alors ? Il était déjà passé par cette case après tout et risquait de la garder longtemps. Actuellement, il était celui de Loki, alors pour pouvoir protéger Tony, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas travailler à son service à lui ?

\- Ha non, n'y pense même pas ! Grinça le ténébreux en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'interdis de penser à une telle chose !

Il venait de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du blond, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Celui-ci lui lança un regard désolé. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, et c'était plutôt embêtant par ce qu'ils étaient tout les deux d'un naturel têtus. Le tout était de trouver les arguments qui convaincrais le ténébreux de le laisser faire.

\- J'ai déjà perdu Tony, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi ! Surtout que tu es beau ! Tu pourrais parfaitement finir toi aussi dans le lit de Thor !

\- Il se fiche de moi, argumenta le blond.

\- Pour le moment ! Un jour, il finira par te vouloir et il serait mal venu pour un serviteur de dire "non" à l'un de ses maîtres !

\- Thor ne sera pas mon maître ! Ecoute, je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour protéger Tony et-

\- Il finira quand même dans son lit : s'il n'y a pas consommation du mariage, celui-ci ne sera pas "valide" et tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, alors le traité ne vaudra rien du tout !

\- Je me fiche de ce putain de traité qui fait passer l'homme que j'aime pour une vulgaire marchandise ! S'écria Steve de rage. Tony n'est pas une putain qu'on offre pour satisfaire les autres comme une récompense médiocre !

Il avait parlé un peu trop fort, mais cela lui était totalement égal. Autour d'eux, il y eu divers réactions, certain intrigués, d'autre moins. Les amis de Steve firent la sourde oreille et entreprirent même de provoqué un nouveau conflit pour attiré l'attention général, il les choisissait bien. Loki soupira, comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien de se battre contre le blond, il fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen pour se faire inviter de son frère et très rapidement, mais l'idée était plutôt simple.

Il entraina son serviteur jusqu'à Tony. Thor était à ses côtés, les époux devant rester ensembles jusqu'à la fin du banquet.

\- Mon serviteur m'a fait la demande de travailler pour vous, dit-il avec diplomatie, suivant le protocole à la lettre. Acceptez-vous de le prendre à votre service le temps qu'il vous plaira ?

Bien évidemment, cela ne sembla pas plaire à son frère qui lui lança un regard glacial, mais Tony était trop heureux pour s'en rendre compte. Il marqua cependant une pause, se disant sans doute qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Loki seul, mais l'alcool embrumait trop son esprit et il accepta en se frottant la nuque.

\- Loki, quel mauvais tour tu me joues là ! Marmonna Thor sur un ton bas.

Le ténébreux jeta un regard au roi et à l'empereur qui les surveillaient. A priori, ils comprenaient parfaitement la manœuvre, et cela ne leurs plaisaient guère, mais qu'importe ? Loki se pencha vers son frère.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien, assura-t-il avec un sourire qui signifiait tout le contraire.

\- Cet homme fera tout pour m'empêcher de-

\- Ne soit pas vulgaire à ton propre mariage, le coupa le ténébreux. Il m'a demandé de servir ton époux, que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? C'est un homme libre maintenant, je n'ai plus d'ordre à lui donner... Mais si je venais avec vous, je pourrais l'occuper pendant que toi-même, tu es occupé...

En clair : il viendrait pour s'envoyer en l'air avec Steve, laissant l'occasion à Thor de faire la même chose... Enfin, c'était là ce qu'il sous entendait, mais leur but à tous les deux était belle et bien d'empêcher son frère d'arriver à faire une telle chose. Il n'avait cependant aucun moyen de le savoir ...

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

J'ai lus toute les review que vous m'avez laissé, je n'ai sans doute pas répondu à celle ci, essentiellement par ce que, comme prévus, je n'étais pas là les deux semaines précédentes, mais je les ai lus et comme j'ai répondus à certaine, j'avais des doutes sur celle déjà répondu et non ... Mais je retiens le principal ! En claire, les UA semblent principalement intéressé les gens pour le fait de voir des perso connu dans un monde autre que le leur. Bref, désolée pour celle qui attendaient une réponses concernant ce qu'elles avaient dit, n'hésité pas à me la demandée.

Autrement, je sens qu'on va encore me dire combien on aime Howard ... J'adore ce perso, il fait trop bien le salop de service ! Pauvre de lui ... Il est pourtant pas si méchant que ça ... Enfin, si ... Mais quand même ...

Par de chapitre d'Alone pour cette semaine, à la place ... Autre chose ...

A la semaine prochaine ! X3


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'Insulte

**_Chapitre 3_**

 _L'insulte_

Cela se passait à merveille d'après Steve. Les journées dans la nouvelle demeure de Thor se déroulaient presque toujours de la même manière : Steve servait Tony une grande partie de la journée, celui-ci mettant un point d'honneur à le garder sous la main. Il passait son temps à sortir de la maison en compagnie de Steve, invitant toujours Loki, et tout cela à l'insu de Thor, bien sûr.

Le blond pouvait passer des journées à le chercher et au final sans parvenir à le retrouver. Il fallait dire que Tony connaissait les recoins de cette planète offerte en cadeau de mariage comme sa propre poche. Il avait même élaboré des cartographies leurs permettant d'aller plus loin que la cité sans encombre et près d'une oasis, ils avaient construits une maison pour s'y réfugier…

"Ils" ? Non, pas vraiment. Steve surtout avait mis la main à la patte, Tony n'avait fait que les plans et ses deux amants avaient refusé de le voir poser la main sur les outils, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible : il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit ne soupçonne l'époux de faire des choses illicites. Etant donné que tromper son mari l'était, le brun était privé de plaisir charnel avec ses deux amants : les risques d'être surprit étaient trop grands... Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de voler des baisers ou de marquer certaines parties de son corps. Loki aimait d'ailleurs à lui en laisser une sur la gorge avant de le laisser rejoindre sa chambre.

Lorsqu'ils avaient de la visite, personne ne pouvait sortir : Thor et Loki devaient les accueillir, Steve devait les servir, et c'est avec toute sa mauvaise fois que Tony faisait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : se casser quand cela serait le plus insultant. Les amis de son époux étaient arrivés en hurlant leurs bonheur de retrouver le prince entier, des gens mal élevés et vulgaires ! Il n'avait pas fallu au brun bien longtemps avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais l'espoir que Loki ne le rejoigne s'évanouie quand un blond l'entraina plus loin.

Se baladant dans les couloirs du palais, il visita la partie qu'il n'avait jamais parcourue, soupirant de lassitude et tentant de ne pas croiser Thor ou l'un de ses amis. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de chance et au bout d'un couloir, il l'entendit rire. N'ayant aucune envie d'être confronté à lui, il alla dans la première pièce qu'il trouva, une chambre spacieuse. Il dut se retrancher dans un placard, le son des voix s'approchant dangereusement. Les sculptures du bois permirent à Tony de voir que c'était Sif qui était avec le blond et d'après le regard qu'elle posait sur Thor, elle n'avait pas que des pensées saines.

Peu importait ce qu'ils se disaient, et de toute façon, eux même s'en fichaient maintenant : la jeune femme s'était littéralement jetée sur son ami, l'embrassant à pleine bouche en le caressant sensuellement. Elle lui disait des choses, mais Tony avait du mal à les comprendre. Thor ne resta pas inactif, il se mit à caresser la jeune femme, et ne mit pas longtemps à la déshabiller. Elle fut entièrement nue en quelques secondes à peine et il la jeta sur le lit, se glissant au-dessus d'elle à la manière d'une bête sauvage et dangereuse, la couvrant de frôlements intimes et de baisers, et sa vigueur à lui...était plutôt gonflée.

Les gémissements avaient un effet ravageur sur le petit voyeur qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher du spectacle. Elle avait commencée à déshabiller le prince, dévoilant ses muscles, et merde il était foutrement bien fait ce mec ! Difficile de le croire quand on voyait son armure de guerrier ... Quoi qu'en fait, il aurait dut s'en douter. Cet homme était plein de puissance... Et là, la bête sauvage avait éveillé un sens particulier. Il voulait se laisser aller aux plaisirs de la chaire. C'était incroyable comme spectacle. Etrangement, Tony voulut en voir plus, voyant une des mains du blond se glisser entre les jambes de Sif. Elle semblait déjà en plein orgasme, sans doute heureuse de l'avoir dans son lit, alors que pouvait-il lui apporter de plus ? Le visage de Thor se tourna vers le placard. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, n'est-ce pas… ?

La peur d'être surprit le fit reculer, mais cela ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait cru et il marcha sur quelque chose, trébuchant et tombant hors de sa cachette, s'étalant comme une merde sur le sol. Sif hurla en attrapant les draps, se dissimulant en-dessous et lui jeta un regard comme si Tony venait de commettre un crime horrible alors que, au final, c'était elle qui en commettait un en tentant un homme marier, non ? Thor, lui, l'observait avec attention, il avait cessé tout geste affectueux envers la jeune femme. Elle finit par réagir violemment lorsqu'elle comprit que l'affaire était interrompue et ne reprendrait pas, se jetant sur lui, ses mains se resserrant sur sa gorge.

\- Espèce de sale enfoiré ! Hurla-t-elle. Non seulement tu me le prends, mais tu gâches mes moments avec lui ! Je te hais !

Tony crut que sa dernière heure était arrivé, mais Thor les sépara l'un de l'autre, agrippant l'Asgardienne et la soulevant sans la moindre difficultée, l'éloignant de son époux. Il finit même par la gifler tant elle était devenu hystérique. Sans dire un mot, il récupéra ses vêtements et la mit dehors en lui jetant ses affaires au visage avant de lui claqué la porte au nez. Le brun, lui, était toujours au sol, ses mains posées sur son cou. Elle avait failli lui briser la nuque avec ses conneries !

\- Est ce que ça t'a plu ? Demanda le blond.

Il resta septique face à cette interrogation, jetant un regard septique au blond, pour le voir s'approcher de lui, toujours à demi nu et sa vigueur toujours aussi gonflée.

\- Tu aurais dut finir avec elle ! Souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Est-ce que ça t'a plut que je lui fasse tout cela ? Elle gémissait de plaisir, ça devait te frustrer d'être dans ton petit placard et d'entendre cela...

\- Ca ne me faisait rien du tout et...

Thor posa sa main sur son entre-jambe et c'est involontairement que Tony gémit de surprise. Lui aussi était pas mal excité là, peut-être parce qu'on lui interdisait tout contact physique ? En tous les cas, il bandait et lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard de Thor, il comprit qu'il était devenu la proie de cette bête sauvage. Il n'eut qu'à esquisser un mouvement de recul pour qu'elle bondisse sur lui, sa bouche dévorant littéralement la sienne et sa main entre ses jambes le caressant avec habilité. Au début, le brun tenta bien de lui échapper, mais en fait, le blond était doué... Trop en fait !

Lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin, le prince de l'Empire était totalement déstabilisé, laissant le temps à son époux de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il sursauta en se débattant avec plus de force.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla-t-il en frappant ses poings contre son torse.

\- Je prends mon dut ! Sourit le blond. Tu es mon époux et nous sommes enfin seuls... Et tu bandes, donc je vais te faire l'amour !

Il semblait un peu trop impatient d'après le brun, et cela fut confirmé lorsque Thor déchira sa chemise et plongea sur lui, ses lèvres caressant sa peau et ses mains glissant dans son pantalon. Cet homme était trop doué. Tony perdit peu à peu son envie de se débattre, éprouvant un réel plaisir à sentir des mains expertes sur son corps. Les protestations finirent par se transformer en gémissements et ses mains par devenir plus câlines alors qu'il aurait préféré que cela cesse. Quoi que... Il ne savait plus du tout.

Lorsque des doigts se glissèrent en lui, il retrouva la force de se débattre, mais elle n'était pas comparable et il ne fallait pas grand-chose au blond pour dominer Tony, le faisant taire par ses lèvres et n'éprouvant aucune difficulté à le maintenir cloué contre le lit. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas même fournir d'effort pour le retenir alors que ses doigts glissaient en lui et... Putain de merde, qu'il était doué cet enfoiré ! Le pauvre martyre n'arrivait plus à se débattre, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, et il devenait de plus en plus impatient de le sentir en lui. C'était de la trahison envers ses amants que d'éprouver tant de joie face à ce traitement, mais ils n'arrivaient pas pour le sortir de cette situation et Thor se relevait pour retirer son pantalon, lui enlevant le sien au passage.

Il faisait chaud, son corps brûlait, il avait l'impression de s'être enflammé, alors il ne trouva pas la force de partir. De toute façon, se balader à poil et avec le sexe dressé, ça devait être risqué, même ici ! Le blond se tourna vers lui. Encore une fois, il lui rappela une bête sauvage et elle s'avança vers lui, le prenant par le bras et recommençant à l'embrasser, lui soulevant les hanches. Et de nouveau le poids de la trahison l'écrasa, mais cette fois elle ne partirait plus parce qu'il sentit le membre le pénétrer, alors qu'il s'arquait sous l'effet des caresses contre ses parois. Thor était quand même du genre maladroit, ne réussissant pas à se contenir. Il entama ses mouvements, s'imposant à son époux, et heureusement que les préparations avaient été minutieuses... Il gémissait de plaisir au-dessus de lui et autant avouer que c'était le cas pour lui aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à se contenir, c'était bon, mais la culpabilité l'empêchait de savourer complétement le moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imagine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Thor, mais plutôt d'un de ses amants et il tourna ses pensées vers Steve puisque, après tout, Thor était blond comme son allié de toujours. Ce fut efficace, les choses furent décuplées et son changement de comportement sembla plaire à son véritable amant qui accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, ce fut plus intense... A un point inimaginable, qu'il en oublia où il était et qui était au-dessus de lui.

\- Steve ! Gémit-il en serrant son amant dans ses bras.

Il l'avait dit au moment précis où il jouissait entre leur ventre, mais il lui fallut tout de même quelques secondes pour réaliser son erreur. Grimaçant, il s'en voulut : Thor n'était pas en train d'hurler le nom de Sif lui... Mais il devait s'y attendre, il savait qu'il avait deux amants...

Pourtant, le blond se retira, ne lui adressant ni mot et ne lui accordant pas même un regard, se contentant de se rhabiller et de quitter la pièce dans un silence pesant. Il avait très mal prit ce simple mot et pas besoin d'échanger de mots pour le comprendre. Où Tony avait-il fait une gaffe ?

\- Bordel de merde ! Grogna-t-il. J'comprendrais jamais les Asgardiens !

* * *

Thor s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui avait poussées Tony à gémir le nom d'un autre homme alors que c'était lui qui le prenait, qui le faisait sien, qui entrait et sortait de ses chaires ! Pourquoi son nom à lui ? C'était une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, encore que ce fut celui de Loki, mais Steve n'était en rien son égal alors qu'il le nomme lui ? Cela le rendait malade de jalousie, il devait l'admettre. Observant le blond depuis ce jour, il tentait de trouver une explication logique à ce qui c'était passé.

Il avait des cheveux dorés, comme lui, des yeux bleus semblables, ils étaient tous les deux musclés… Physiquement parlant, ils étaient pareils, mais Thor était plus fort que l'autre, qui n'était qu'un midgardien au final. Certes il avait tenu longtemps contre lui, mais pas suffisamment pour en faire tout un plat ! Ce n'était rien qu'un mortel de plus sur ce monde alors que lui était un prince, l'héritier du trône d'Asgard ! C'était un être insignifiant ! ... Enfin, pas tant que ça, il avait fallu longtemps au fameux héritier pour le mettre à terre.

Plus il l'observait et moins il arrivait à comprendre : cet homme n'était qu'un bon à rien acceptant les besognes les plus petites... Et pourtant, même Sif semblait le trouver à son goût. Elle avait tendance à lui demander des petites choses et lui faisait les yeux doux, mais c'était peut-être par ce qu'elle était en manque de sexe ? Il l'avait lâché en pleine affaire aussi... Mais elle avait sûrement put se contenter d'un de leurs amis... Alors pourquoi faisait-elle tant de manière avec ce mec ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te plait chez lui ? Demanda une fois Thor à la demoiselle.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, admit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Ses bonnes manières peut-être ? Elles ne ressemblent en rien à nos esclaves... Où aux vôtres.

Effectivement, les hommes d'Asgard n'étaient pas connu pour les bonnes manières, mais et alors ? Avoir de bonnes manières ne sauvait pas sa vie sur un champ de bataille ! Seule la force brute et pure était un atout indéniable.

Thor décida d'aller voir son frère, même au risque que celui-ci se moque de lui, c'était trop compliquer de chercher tout seul.

\- Pourquoi Tony a-t-il gémit le nom de Steve plutôt que le mien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il a gémit son nom ? Répliqua intrigué le ténébreux en fronçant les sourcils. Quand ça ?

Bien sûr, maintenant il fallait expliquer tous les évènements à son frère, lui expliquer comment il avait failli le tromper avec Sif pour finalement le trouver dans la chambre qu'ils avaient choisi et comment il l'avait entrainé sur le lit pour prendre son dut. Cela n'amusa pas du tout Loki et au contraire, son air réprobateur ne le quitta pas.

\- Tu l'as violé ? Gronda son frère lorsqu'il eut fini.

\- Pas exactement, répondit le blond en se frottant la nuque, gêné. C'est mon époux, c'est mon droit de-

\- Ferme là, Thor, ne t'enfonce pas plus, ce serait me provoquer à ton stade ! Répliqua méchamment Loki.

Mais il abandonna tout de même son air renfrogné, se frottant la nuque en semblant réfléchir à la situation. C'était parfaitement le droit de Thor de prendre son époux et cela quoi qu'il ait pu faire avant avec Loki ou Steve, Tony était à lui après tout.

\- Tony est amoureux de Steve, je suppose donc que, pour qu'il apprécie ce moment, il a imaginé être avec Steve, admit-il.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne vois pas trop comment t'expliquer ça plus clairement... Il a gémit son nom parce que c'était avec lui qu'il faisait l'amour dans son esprit. C'était avec lui qu'il voulait être.

Thor reparti plus frustré que jamais : non seulement Tony gémissait le nom d'un autre, mais en plus, il s'était imaginé avec cet homme plutôt qu'avec lui ? C'était intolérable ! Mais qu'avait-il donc de plus que lui ? Cela le fit ruminer quelques heures et il finit par se retrouver dehors, dans les jardins. Steve était là, comme pour le narguer. Allongé au pied d'un arbre, il était seul… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour aller le voir ?

\- Quel sortilège as-tu lancé à mon époux pour qu'il soit ainsi obsédé par toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Pardon ? Lâcha Steve, se redressant pour s'assoir contre l'arbre.

\- Je te demande comment tu fais pour envahir ainsi l'esprit de Tony !

Steve soupira et se leva, se détournant pour vouloir partir apparemment.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Un idiot ? Lui ? Le croyait-il incapable de le faire gémir son nom un jour ? Loki y était arrivé, Tony avait gémit son nom le jour où il était resté pour observer la scène, alors pourquoi pas le sien ? Etait-ce parce que Steve avait cédé le premier que le brun s'était laissé aller à gémir son nom ? Certains animaux avaient une espèce de règles hiérarchiques et seuls les dominants avaient des rapports, c'était peut-être un truc du genre pour les midgardiens ? Et si le dominant cédait, alors l'autre aussi se laisserait aller ? Bon, et cela l'avançait à quoi d'avoir compris ça ? Loki refuserait de lui laisser un amant de plus, devait-il faire ça rapidement, de telle sorte que son frère ne s'en aperçoive pas ? Bah, de toute façon, n'était-il pas censé vivre chez lui ? Cet entremetteur avait des quartiers à côté de ceux de Tony, soit chez lui ! Comment avait-il put permettre cela ? Il ne s'en servait jamais, rejoignant tous les soirs Loki ! Allez, à partir de ce soir, il fermerait les portes de chez lui le soir pour l'empêcher de sortir... Et pour lui mettre le grappin dessus, l'obliger à céder à ses avances et ainsi montrer à Tony qu'il était un dominant... Ainsi, il entendrait son mari gémir son nom et pas celui d'un autre !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Donc ... Thor à put conclure officiellement ... Mais bon, fallait bien qu'ils concluent, sinon, le traitée de paix n'aurait eu aucune valeur ! Après, pour celle qui ont des plainte à formuler, alors adresser les ... A moi ? J'suis ok pour les avoir, les écoutés, mais je ne peu pas changé l'histoire, elle est déjà entièrement écrite, manque plus que la correction des derniers chapitres, rien de plus. De toute façon, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre vus que je suis une fan du Thor X Tony ! =p

Bonne nuit !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Sauvée ou enlevée ?

**_Chapitre 4_**

 _Sauvée ou enlevée ?_

Steve était entré dans les appartements pour faire un peu de rangement. C'est que Tony était un grand gamin incapable de ranger ses propres affaires, et Thor était du même genre, croyant sans doute que les serviteurs passeraient toute sa vie derrière lui. Un cliquetis le stoppa net et il se tourna vers le blond qui l'observait d'un regard vraiment très étrange, le genre que n'aimait pas particulièrement le soldat. Venait-il de verrouiller la porte ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Thor l'acculait contre le mur, le maintenant fermement par les épaules et les serrant avec une force incroyable. Steve grimaça un instant avant d'être réellement choqué lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se plaquer contre ses lèvres. Le prince n'était pas en train de l'embrasser là… ? Si ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Ce n'était pas après Tony qu'il en avait ? Steve n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de le repousser :

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Hurla-t-il en essayant de s'éloigner.

L'idée d'être repoussé ne sembla pas plaire au blond, qui tenta une nouvelle approche. Mais cette fois, Steve fit tout pour s'échapper de son emprise et cela monta rapidement crescendo. Ils en vinrent aux mains, le serviteur n'ayant aucune envie de se laisser faire par son maître. Il n'était pas un esclave et n'avait pas à répondre à ce genre d'attention ! Ils firent bien plus de bruit, fracassant certain meuble en les balançant sur l'autre, ou tombant dessus, les fracassant sans pitié.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Hurla Tony qui sortait de sa chambre.

Steve réagit instinctivement en saisissant Thor, ayant la forte impression que celui-ci avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, et le Prince lui décocha un coup de poing si violent qu'il en fut étourdit. L'homme leva de nouveau le poing, mais Tony enroula ses bras autour, surprenant son époux qui se figea, déstabilisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Insista le brun. Qu'est c'qui vous prend de ravager l'appartement comme ça ? Si vous vouliez changer la déco, il suffisait de demander !

\- Cet abruti ne veut pas se laisser faire ! Répliqua amèrement Thor.

\- De quoi ? Comment ça "se laisser faire" ? Qu'est c'que tu voulais lui faire ?

\- Si je veux que tu m'aimes et que tu gémisses mon nom, je dois le dominer ! Il ne veut pas !

Alors Steve ne s'était pas tromper sur les intentions du prince. Il aurait largement préféré que ce soit le cas, qu'il ait juste envie de se foutre de sa gueule, se moquer de lui à ses dépens. Loki le faisait bien après tout. Mais il avait cherché à lui faire l'amour – non, le baiser – et Tony semblait aussi horrifié par l'idée que lui.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Lâcha l'époux.

\- Tu as gémit le nom de Loki lorsque celui-ci à su séduire cet homme, alors si je le séduits, si je le domine, tu verras que je suis un dominant ... Et tu gémiras mon nom la prochaine fois que nous ferons l'amour.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce raisonnement à deux balles ? Tony réagit avec plus d'intensité encore que Steve, se mettant à rire à gorge déployée devant Thor, qui en fut tant surprit qu'il relâcha enfin le soldat pour reporter son attention sur son époux.

Attendez... La prochaine fois qu'ils feraient l'amour ? La prochaine fois ? Quand avaient-ils consommé leur mariage ? Tony ne leur en avait pas parlé... Depuis qu'il restait cloitré dans sa chambre...

\- Ca marche pas comme ça, mon petit ! Finit par dire le brun. J'aime Steve et ce sera toujours leurs noms que j'hurlerais dans l'action, quoi que tu fasses !

\- Mais tu as hurlé le nom de Loki ! S'énerva Thor en le saisissant aux épaules. Tu l'as dit !

Il l'accula jusqu'au balcon, les mains toujours fermement serrées sur ses épaules et le regard sombre. Les fenêtres avaient volées en éclats après qu'une table basse en marbre ne les aient traversées, et heureusement qu'il avait ses chaussures, parce qu'une multitude de bouts de verre recouvrait le sol. Tony n'était pas de taille à lutter contre son époux, qui devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Steve décida d'intervenir en s'élançant vers eux, attrapant le blond pour l'écarter plutôt violemment de son amant. Il ne calcula pas bien sa force, mais tant de choses le choquaient en cet instant, comme l'aveu qu'il avait entraperçu dans cet échange, qu'il n'était plus vraiment apte à se concentrer totalement sur quelque chose autre que l'ignominie qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Tu as fait l'amour avec Thor ! Constata-t-il en se tournant vers l'héritier de l'empire, et sa voix vibrait d'une multitude d'émotions.

Les yeux bruns de Tony s'écarquillèrent brutalement, et il secoua la tête en tressaillant, se sentant comme acculé, et la réalité de la chose apparue dans son entièreté à Steve : ce n'était pas l'amour qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, c'était plutôt Thor baisant Tony, comme il venait d'essayer de le faire avec lui... Et le brun culpabilisait de s'être laisser faire ? Steve prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je ne le laisserais plus te toucher ! Assura-t-il avec force.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Répliqua amèrement Thor. Il est mon époux, c'est mon droit de l'avoir dans ma couche ! Et c'est son devoir de subvenir à mes besoins !

L'horreur de ces mots frappèrent de plein fouet Steve, à tel point que ses émotion déjà chaotiques ne le supportèrent pas. Il ne pouvait plus laisser faire tout ça. Il voulait protéger son amant de cet époux qui s'imposait, et il allait commencer maintenant ! Il souleva Tony dans ses bras, l'agrippant fermement, et monta sur la rambarde, malgré la hauteur angoissante.

\- Qu'est c'que tu fais ? Demanda le brun en devenant livide.

\- Ferme les yeux et fait-moi confiance ! Répliqua Steve.

Mais même lui n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais l'idée de le sauver de tout ça était trop puissante en lui, alors il sauta dans le vide.

* * *

Thor était abasourdi par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il crut pendant quelques secondes que Steve c'était suicidé en emportant son amant dans la mort, et il avait craint de découvrir une tache rouge et deux corps désarticulés en bas, mais n'avait pu s'empêché de se pencher par-dessus la rambarde, et la seconde suivante, il était frappé de plein fouet par ce qui se passait en contre-bas: Steve courait, bien vivant, emportant Tony avec lui.

Comment un vulgaire humain avait-il pu survivre à une telle chute ? Les Midgardiens étaient connus pour leur fragilité extrême ! Le pire fut qu'il ne semblait pas avoir mis longtemps avant de se ressaisir. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Prince pour réaliser que cet humain était en train d'enlever son époux, et que c'était un crime grave !

\- Loki ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

C'était forcément lui qui avait soufflé cette idée au serviteur ! C'était ce dont Thor se persuadait aveuglément, et il chercha son frère. Dès qu'il le trouva, il ne se soucia guère de ses amis l'accompagnant pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise :

\- C'était ton idée ! Hurla-t-il. C'est toi qui me l'as envoyé pour enlever Tony !

\- De quoi ? Répliqua Loki en repoussant son frère, perplexe.

\- Tu as laissé Steve me servir pour endormir ma prudence et maintenant... Où vont-ils t'attendre ? Dit le moi tout de suite ! Tony est mon époux !

\- Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu me dis !

Il semblait agacé par son comportement, et Thor n'était plus si sûr de lui soudain.

\- Steve vient d'enlever Tony ! S'écria le blond.

\- Comment ça ? Répliqua sur le même ton le ténébreux, la panique un nœud montant dans sa poitrine.

\- Il s'est jeté par la fenêtre avec mon époux dans les bras ! Ce n'était pas ton idée ?

\- Si j'avais voulus enlever Tony, tu penses bien que je l'aurais fait en tout discrétion et en faisant en sorte que l'on soupçonne quelqu'un d'autre ! Pas en envoyant MON amant pour l'enlever à ta face même ! As-tu prévenu la garde ?

Non, il s'était persuadé qu'en parlant directement à son frère, celui-ci céderait pour lui rendre son époux. Il s'avérait alors qu'il était déjà trop tard : un garde vint à eux pour leur annoncer qu'un vaisseau avait disparu, et Thor sentit la colère et la frustration l'envahir, en plus d'une certaine honte envers lui-même.

* * *

Steve avait été distrait. Mais comment ne pas l'être alors qu'il se retrouvait enfin seul à seul avec son amant ? Il n'avait pas pu retenir son instinct primitif –et possessif - qui lui hurlait de reconquérir le corps de son amant, de le laver de ses précédents rapports. Tony n'était pas enclin au début, essayant de raisonner Steve, mais le blond avait sus trouver des arguments étourdissants et convaincants pour le faire taire, usant autant de sa bouche que de ses mains et ses doigts, et c'était après avoir pu user du corps du brun qu'il s'était rendu compte que le vaisseau avait un problème de pilotage automatique.

Il avait tant épuisé Tony que celui-ci avait aussitôt plongé dans un profond sommeil, sans faire plus attention à ce qui l'entourait et la condition dans laquelle ils étaient. Hors de question de le déranger bien sûr, et il le laissa dormir sur le sol, derrière, espérant qu'il ne serait pas réveillé par les météorites qui les entouraient, les frôlant de près. Très près. Trop près.

\- Qui a dit que les chances de traverser un champ d'astéroïdes sont approximativement de une sur trois mille sept cents vingt ? Gronda-t-il les dents serrées.

Les secousses étaient de plus en plus violentes, et une l'alarme retentit soudainement, lui vrillant les oreilles. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un spécialiste en la matière pour comprendre qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix... Non, attendez : il avait fait l'amour à Tony et cela faisait longtemps qu'il en rêvait. Donc non, tant pis s'ils crevaient maintenant, il avait fait le meilleur choix possible. Mais bon... Finalement, il réussit à sortir du champ mortel, mais le vaisseau était endommagé et ne répondait plus vraiment aux commandes. Il sentit l'appareil tanguer un instant avant qu'une sensation de chute ne s'empare de son estomac. Il comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient pris dans la gravitée d'une planète et enclencha immédiatement l'atterrissage automatique, décidant de rejoindre son amant au cas où se serait leurs derniers instants.

\- Qu'est c'qui se passe ? Demanda faiblement Tony en levant un regard encore ensommeillé vers lui.

\- Prépare-toi à un atterrissage forcé.

\- Encore ? Je te l'avais dit que tu ne devais pas prendre les commandes ! Tu craches tous les vaisseaux que tu commandes ! A croire que tu le fais exprès !

\- N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait, on est déjà dans une situation critique et ...

\- Ce ne sera que le trentième vaisseau que tu plantes sur une planète ! Coupa Tony, trop fier de sa remarque, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Steve attrapa son amant pour l'entrainer vers la cabine de pilotage, le lieu le plus sûr. Il l'attacha fermement au siège du copilote avant de faire de même avec lui-même, regardant du coin de l'œil la manière dont les volets de protections étaient en train de se fermer suite au réchauffement extérieur. Cela signifiait que l'appareil prenait feu... Mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'était bon signe : il y avait de l'oxygène sur ce monde. Ils furent secoués dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'un choc violent ne les assommes tous les deux. Combien de temps ils restèrent inconscients ? Impossible de le savoir.

Steve se réveilla le premier, émergeant lentement de son inconscience, la vision floue. Il réalisa qu'il avait légèrement froid et chercha des indications sur la planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient en poussant la porte déjà à moitié ouverte de la cabine, complètement détruite. Une vaste étendue de neige apparut à ses yeux éberlués mais il se secoua. S'ils voulaient sortir dehors, il faudrait trouver une tenue capable de supporter des températures extrêmes. Et il fallait se dépêcher : leurs poursuivants pouvaient parfaitement trouver un moyen de les retrouver, autant ne pas leur faciliter la chose en restant bêtement dans le vaisseau.

\- Steve, tu n'aurais pas dut faire ça ! Gémit Tony encore à demi inconscient. S'ils nous retrouvent, tu finiras en prison... Ou peut être pire.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, soupira le blond d'un ton plus qu'agacé.

\- Et s'ils te condamnent à mort ?

\- Je ne regrette rien ! Cela te fera éviter le lit de Thor un temps... Et je ne les laisserais pas t'enlever à moi !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Moa ha ha ha ha ! Alors, a votre avis : Tony à t il était enlevé ou sauvé ? Je vous laisse un peu médité la dessus. Pour moi, c'est un peu des deux, mais ça me plait dans tout les cas ! Niark niark !

Cette fic ne sera pas interrompu même si je prend "des vacances".


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un secret longtemps caché

**_Chapitre 5_**

 _Un secret longtemps caché_

C'était des idiots, mais c'était les siens d'idiots, et Loki était sûr que cela venait plus de Steve que de Tony. Mais ses amants avaient oubliés d'enlever le signal de leur vaisseau, il ne fut donc pas bien compliqué pour les princes d'Asgard de retrouver la planète sur laquelle ils se réfugiaient. Enfin... "Réfugier" était un mot inadapté pour la situation. A moins que le mot "crash" n'était qu'une autre manière de désigner un "atterrissage" ?

\- Ils ne sont plus là ! Hurla Thor avec rage.

\- Evidement qu'ils ne sont plus là ! Soupira Loki en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu croyais sérieusement qu'ils nous attendraient ici ?

Ils se trouvaient sur Hothy, une planète de neige. Il faisait froid et Loki arborait une veste en cuir à col de fourrure, même si en réalité, lui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce genre de chose. Mais il faisait illusion, sachant que sa propre résistance était anormale : son frère semblait se faire mordre par le vent frais de l'atmosphère, et sa peau virait lentement à un rose/rouge, irritée par l'aire glacial de la planète. Les autres, comme les amis attentionnés qu'ils étaient, avaient décidés de les accompagner, et claquaient tout autant des dents.

\- Pas de traces ! Grelotta Fandral en observant le sol.

\- Normal, c'est un monde de neige éternelle ! Soupira le ténébreux.

Mais Hogun sembla trouver une piste. Il observait les traces sur le vaisseau depuis un moment déjà, et Loki s'approcha de lui. Ils semblèrent d'accord sur ce qui avait pu se passer, et le calme apparent du prince se transforma brutalement en crainte pour ses amants : les traces étaient des brulures faites après l'atterrissage, et les trous nets étaient faits par des pistolets lasers…

\- Ils se sont fait attaquer, sûrement par des marchands d'esclaves ! Annonça Hogun aux autres. Certains trouvent refuge sur ce genre de planète vide, c'est pour que la marchandise ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Des esclaves à demi nus ne se risqueraient pas à sortir par un temps pareil, et la mort attendait les rare téméraires qui décidaient de tenter le coup. Mais c'était tellement mieux de vivre dans le chaud, même en étant esclave.

Hogun continua sa chasse, utilisant comme repère les traces qu'il déterrait contre les parois. Elle partait vers deux directions opposées. D'après l'homme, ils s'étaient séparés et cela s'était avéré efficace : les marchands d'esclave n'avaient poursuivis que l'un des deux hommes, sûrement qu'un des deux avait décidé de servir d'appât. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il serait dur de suivre le second.

\- Je vais suivre celui-là, décida Loki sans attendre de réponse.

\- On se sépare tous ! Répliqua Thor. Trouvez-les ! Vite !

C'était une façon de faire plutôt efficace, mais Loki ne chercherait pas dans le vide : il décida d'utiliser un peu de sa magie pour trouver plus facilement l'homme qu'il cherchait. Bien évidement, user de magie trop longtemps pouvait avoir des effets néfastes et ravageurs sur le corps, surtout lorsqu'on en usait rarement pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons... Il était un des seuls à pouvoir utiliser des sortilèges à Asgard, et c'était mal vu chez eux. Son rapide épuisement physique et mental lui donna le vertige, sa vision se troubla tant qu'il tomba dans une profonde crevasse en trébuchant, le fond était rempli d'eau. Il faillit se noyer à cause de la fatigue, mais finit par trouver une prise et réussir à sortir de l'eau, se félicitant de sa résistance au froid : trente secondes auraient été largement suffisante pour tuer un Asgardien trempé ! Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne risquait rien : il pouvait supporter le froid, mais pas mouillé, et il devait rapidement sécher ses vêtements sous peine d'être transformé en véritable glaçon. Son corps supportait le froid, mais lui même ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point.

Mauvaise nouvelle pour lui : il ne pourrait pas sortir de la crevasse sans aide. Il allait devoir attendre que Thor le retrouve en plus des deux autres abrutis qui l'avaient abandonné ! Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'assoir qu'il entendit le bruit d'une chute, mais le malheureux restait toujours plus chanceux que lui vu qu'il finit sur la partie "sèche". Il fut heureux que cet homme ne soit pas tombé à l'eau lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Tony.

* * *

Tony pouvait se montrer extrêmement maladroit, mais sur cette planète, la moindre maladresse pouvait entrainé la mort. En se relevant, il fut légèrement troubler de tomber nez à nez avec Loki qui lui lança un regard a demi réprobateur. Il l'aida à se relever.

\- Vous êtes partis sans moi ! Reprocha t il.

\- Hé, je me suis fais enlevé ! Se défendit Tony. J'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire ! Il m'a même violer !

\- Violer ? Répéta le ténébreux en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bon, ok, on peu pas vraiment appeler ça un viol, mais ... En fait, pour me faire taire, il m'a ... Hé mais tu es tremper !

Les gouttes d'eau qui dégouliner des vêtements du Prince d'Asgard semblait geler sur place et Loki soupira. Il fallait rapidement lui retirer tout ça où il finirait par mourir d'hypothermie, sauf que dans le coin, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un feu pour sécher la tenue du ténébreux, il y avait bien quelque branche ici et là, mais y mettre le feu, c'était une tout autre paire de manche, surtout qu'elles étaient tremper pour la plupart ce qui n'aidait pas.

L'homme geler avait retirer une grande parti de ses vêtements, mais il grelotta rapidement en serrant ses bras, Tony décida qu'il était tant d'admettre qu'il était la seule source de chaleur disponible, il retira lui même une partie de ses vêtements.

\- Qu'est c'que tu fais ? Lâcha réprobateur Loki.

\- Il n'y à rien de mieux que la chaleur de deux corps l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas avoir froid. Argumenta le brun.

Il se colla ensuite à son amant, frissonnant au contact froid de la peau de Loki, il devait être frigorifier. Le Prince s'Assit sur le sol, entraînant l'époux de son frère avec lui et tirant le manteau sec de Tony sur eux et très vite, une douche chaleur les envahirent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient pas trouvé aussi proche l'un de l'autre, peut être que Loki respecter trop Thor pour oser le touché maintenant ? Par ce qu'il était le mari de Thor ? Pourquoi ... Alors que le blond avait agit d'en l'ombre ...

\- Pourquoi Steve t'a t il enlevé ? Demanda Loki à son oreille.

\- Thor à déclarer maladroitement que c'était mon devoir d'être dans sa couche et ça n'a pas plus à Steve. Admit Tony.

\- Thor à toujours était d'une maladresse affligeante, mais il n'a pas tord sur ce coup, tu es sencé subvenir à ses besoins d'époux.

\- C'est blessant venant de toi ...

Par ce qu'il aurait préféré qu'il lui dise le contraire, qu'il lui propose ouvertement de devenir son amant ou qu'au moins il tente de faire quelque chose plutôt que de le pousser dans le lit de son frère. C'était cruelle.

\- J'aurais aimer que tu soit avec moi. Assura Loki. Que tu m'appartienne officiellement ... Mais il a gagner cette manche là, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer à la folie !

\- Tu à vraiment une drôle de façon de me le prouvée ...

\- Je ne suis pas aussi démonstratifs que Steve, je l'admet, mais je cherche ... Et en attendant, je crève de jalousie de savoir que Thor pourrait ... Qu'il t'a probablement déjà...

\- Oui, il m'a déjà fait l'amour ...

La prise de Loki sur lui se fit plus forte, être coller de la sorte à celui qu'il aimait avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et appuya son visage contre sa gorge.

\- Pardonne moi, je suis bloquer, je ne sais pas comment faire pour te défaire de ce mariage, il n'y a que le Roi pour l'annuler ...

\- Alors deviens mon amant !

\- Se serait trahir mon frère que de faire une telle chose ...

\- Je sais ...

Tony s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il montrait plus de loyauté à son frère qu'à lui, mais ils n'avaient pas été élever de la même manière et il n'avait pas de frère lui, qui pouvait dire comment il aurait réagit dans le même cas de figure ? Il soupira, se contentant donc de ce qu'avait à lui offrir le ténébreux. Il lui releva le visage pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa amoureusement et il lui répondit tout aussi chaleureusement, mais la seconde suivante, ils se contentèrent de rester l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Cela faisait bien cinq heures qu'ils cherchaient les deux "fugitifs". C'était lors de la deuxième heure qu'ils avaient réalisé que Loki aussi avait disparu et durant quelques instants, Thor avait cru être berné. Mais c'est en les retrouvant qu'il comprit son erreur, et même s'il savait ne pas être paranoïaque, la jalousie l'avait envahi brutalement en les trouvant pratiquement nu sous un manteau, collés l'un à l'autre. En constatant qu'ils étaient en train de crever de froid, il avait décidé de s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Les remonter à la surface fut facile, surtout équipé comme ils l'étaient. Ils les transportèrent jusqu'au vaisseau où les attendaient des vêtements chauds et Steve, qu'il avait trouvé quelques instants auparavant.

C'était Thor qui l'avait retrouvé en suivant les cadavres déchiquetés des marchands. Ce n'était pas son œuvre, quelque chose d'autre les avaient attaqués et c'était cette "chose" qu'affrontait alors le blond. Une créature gigantesque au poil blanc mais tâché de sang frais, provenant sans doute des marchands, des dents à faire pâlir même les plus courageux des hommes et des griffes aussi aiguisées que des lames. C'était une créature qui ressemblait à un ours polaire, mais il possédait de longues oreilles qui flottaient dans son dos et qui possédait un cris strident, déstabilisant.

Le Prince avait assisté au combat en espérant secrètement que Steve meurt, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, à son plus grand mécontentement. Le blond se montra incroyablement agile et il finit par lui briser la mâchoire en l'écartelant. Il était cependant bien amoché et pendant quelques secondes, Thor se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir des suites de ses blessures. Le prince finit par céder, attachant les mains de Steve dans son dos et lui bandant les yeux, lui rendant sa position de prisonnier qu'il avait eu au tout début de leurs rencontre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où avait été installé le kidnappeur, le Prince fut déçu de le voir toujours vivant, et fut encore plus rageur en voyant Tony se jeter sur le prisonnier blesser, lui demandant si tout allait bien pour lui. Loki aussi s'inquiétait pour lui, mais il réussit à contenir ses émotions, même s'il se pencha pour examiner ses plaies.

La jalousie du prince, qui les avait pourtant tous sauver, se fit plus intense : c'est lui qui les avait tous sorti du merdier dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés et personne n'avait pensé à le remercier ! Pire, ces deux imbéciles s'inquiétaient pour celui qui avait causé tout cela ! Que leur avait donc fait cet humain pour que même son frère devienne ainsi ?

Le retour vers leur planète de résidence se fit dans un silence complet, il n'y avait pas besoin de parler. A leur arrivée, Steve fut accueilli par la garde et se retrouva rapidement en prison pour attendre son jugement. Il n'y aurait aucun traitement de faveur cette fois, il serait jugé comme tous les prisonniers actuels. L'affaire était lourde et vu que Thor était touché par celle-ci, ce serait à un autre de la juger. L'ironie du sort voulait que Odin leurs rende visite, ce serait donc à lui de rendre le jugement, et le Prince espérait que son père serait favorable à la peine de mort. C'était tout ce que méritait ce moins que rien !

* * *

Le jour de son jugement arriva et Steve fut amené devant Odin, enchainé comme s'il était devenu une grande menace pour cet homme. Sur le trajet, Tony avait bien tenté de l'approcher, mais cela s'était avéré inutile, car les soldats l'en dissuadèrent rapidement. Et même s'il se débattit, rien n'y fit. Quant à ses suppliques pour lui demander de l'épargner, elles semblaient tomber dans les oreilles d'un sourd : le Roi d'Asgard n'y réagissait même pas, et il donnait vraiment l'impression de tout faire pour oublier sa présence, ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder une seule fois.

Thor admit qu'il préférait le voir décapité, rappelant que l'enlèvement d'un Prince était considéré comme l'un des actes les plus graves dans leurs Royaume, et Tony était le Prince de l'Empire et son époux. Tony n'apprécia pas du tout son intervention, son regard noir et ses dents serrées leur firent clairement comprendre.

\- Voyons, père, vous ne pouvez pas le faire exécuter ! Intervient Loki. Cet homme est un Midgardien, certes, mais il est loin d'être comme ses semblables et tout le monde ici pourra vous le dire, Thor le premier : il lui a tenu tête !

Odin ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer son fils, semblant attendre la suite, et il n'était pas dur de savoir que Loki avait préparé tout un tas d'arguments pour maintenir son amant en vie :

\- Il est capable de se diriger sans sa vue, il a survécu à une chute du balcon de la chambre de Thor, et sans avoir eu la moindre blessure... Pas même une égratignure, et il a réussis à survivre à ses assaillants sur Hothy. C'est dur de réussir à vaincre à mains nues une de leurs bestioles, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Thor, est-ce vrai que cet homme t'ait donné du mal lors de sa capture ? Demanda le Roi au blond, la voix inflexible et le regard profond et dur.

\- Oui père, admit le Prince en détournant le regard. C'est vrai aussi pour cette créature, il s'est battu à mains nues contre un Wererabbit...

Il faisait preuve d'une mauvaise grâce flagrante, mais cela ne sembla pas toucher Odin, dont tout l'attention était portée sur Steve, l'observant en pesant le pour et le contre. Chacun attendait sa décision finale et elle ne tarda pas :

\- Vu qu'il ne ressemble en rien à ses semblables, il serait dommage de le tuer sans comprendre pourquoi, admit finalement le Roi. Son crime ne peut cependant pas être ignoré, il pourrait recommencer. C'est pourquoi j'ordonne qu'il soit emprisonné, et que nos scientifiques l'étudient soigneusement...

Prisonnier de guerre à esclave, puis à servant pour finir comme cobaye, c'était étrange comme évolution professionnelle.

* * *

Personne ne semblait savoir comment réagir devant Odin, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de lui annoncer. Alors les scientifiques restaient prudemment silencieux et évitaient de regarder directement leur souverain, qui se leva de son trône, pensif.

Un Midgardien possédant des similitudes génétiques avec un Asgardien ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait dire exactement ? Certains de ses hommes parlaient d'expériences menées par leur ennemi pour créer un soldat parfait, qui réussirait à vaincre leur guerriers. Ils avaient même affiché des airs horrifiés face à cette idée : on ne rigole pas avec le patrimoine génétique d'un Asgardien ! C'était un crime de faire une telle chose... Mais Odin n'y croyait pas. Plus depuis qu'il avait enfin porté son attention sur la photo de l'homme dont il était question.

Le Roi n'avait pas à porter son attention sur un esclave. Et encore moins sur un serviteur, c'était des gens dont ils n'avaient besoin que pour les petites tâches. D'autant que cet être l'écœurait profondément : il avait réussis à séduire son fils, Loki. Pourquoi regarder un homme qui nous donne envie de vomir ? Mais maintenant, cette "chose" avait toute son attention, et le Roi ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en observant minutieusement les traits de ce visage. Et ces yeux...

Odin avait eu un jour deux frères, Vili et Vé. Les deux étaient morts depuis très longtemps, le Roi les ayant fait disparaître discrètement, Vili était l'aîné et aurait eu la légitimité sur le trône du royaume, et Vé, par précaution, pour n'avoir aucun rival pour l'héritage laissé par leur père. Il les avait fait tuer lors d'un déplacement diplomatique, tuant par la même occasion la femme et la famille de Vé.

Vili ne s'était jamais marié, il était donc normal de penser qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Et Odin avait bien cherché à déterminer si son frère avait eu des enfants illégitimes, mais il n'avait jamais rien trouvé, donc pas d'héritier pour son aîné. Du moins, l'avait-il pensé jusqu'alors.

Si une Asgardienne devait rester intacte pour le jour de son mariage, ce n'était pas le cas des hommes de leur race, qui pouvaient se faire plaisir avec qui ils voulaient. C'était le cas de Vili, qui avait été l'un des premiers à se laisser tenter par la chaire d'une Midgardienne, mais cela avait eu lieu il y avait plus de soixante-dix ans ! Et s'il avait eu un enfant d'elle, il l'aurait su ! Jamais personne n'aurait laissé un demi Asgardien naître, qui qu'en fut le père...

Mais cette chose emprisonnée, il était blond aux yeux bleus, comme tous les membres légitimes de la famille royale d'Asgard ! Certes, Loki échappait à cette règle, et tout le monde s'en était bien rendu compte. Tous parlaient de bâtard, sauf qu'en réalité, le ténébreux était un enfant adopté dans le plus grand secret. Et pour éviter qu'on parle de cela, les punitions étaient plus que sévère à ce sujet. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

Mais le regard de cette créature... Odin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Vili en le regardant. Et c'était une certitude maintenant : cet homme était le fils de son défunt frère aîné, et personne, personne ne devrait jamais le savoir.

Le Roi prit sa décision : il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de tuer son prisonnier avant qu'on ne découvre qu'il était l'enfant de Vili, parce que même s'il n'était qu'à moitié Asgardien, ses origines le rendaient plus légitime au trône d'Asgard que lui-même : la succession se faisait toujours de père en fils aîné, et cela ne serait qu'ainsi, même si l'unique héritier était un bâtard à demi Midgardien.

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Voilà, plein de clin d'oeil ont été fait dans ce chapitre, mais le plus important concerne la "création" de Steve, non ? Et ... L'idée ne viens pas de moi, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de donner votre avis : Granotte, scénariste de l'histoire, sera sûrement heureuse d'avoir vos avis ! X3

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Comment tout ça a commencé

**Note de l'auteur SUPRA IMPORTANTE !**

 _Ne lissez pas ce chapitre !_ Enfin, pas tout de suite, en fait, il manquait un passage par rapport à la semaine précédente,  il faut donc que vous relisez le chapitre précédent ... _ ... Enfin, il n'y à qu'un seul passage qui manquait, j'ai bien vus qu'un truc coller pas, mais ... Bah, il a fallut que Granotte (scénariste de la fic) me le fasse remarquer pour que je vois vraiment le truc ! XD

 _ **En claire, vous n'avez pas lus tout le chapitre de la semaine précédente !**_

Je vous invite donc à le survoler pour lire le passage non lus, c'est le second passage si ... Il est corriger par mes soins, j'ai cherché la version corriger par la bêta sans la retrouvée, je m'en excuse et espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cet oublie ! ... Mais en même temps, j'aurais put faire celle qui à pas remarquer alors je suis gentille de vous le mettre quand même, non ? ... Non ...

Bon, en tout cas, après l'avoir lus, vous pourrez lire le chapitre qui suis ... Ou vous pouvez vous passez du passage, mais je pense que se serait dommage ... Enfin, vous n'aurez cas me dire si j'ai bien fais de vous stoppez dans votre précipitation ou non ! XD

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

 _Comment tout ça a commencé_

 _Sarah avait paru troublée de porter le petit aussi longtemps dans son ventre, alors que les Asgardiens quant à eux avaient plutôt eu peur de le voir arriver si tôt, mais l'espérance de vie des midgardiens étaient plus courte, il était donc logique que le temps de gestation soit plus court : alors qu'une mère asgardienne portait son enfant presque trois ans, les humaines ne le gardait que neuf mois. Sarah l'avait gardé une année entière._

 _Frigga l'avait aidé dans cette épreuve difficile, et ses neveux la couvraient, surveillant les couloirs pour empêcher quiconque d'approcher, et ainsi d'être alerter par les cris de la femme. Mais elle s'était montrée forte et n'avait fait que gémir de douleur alors que Vili faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour les aider. Finalement, le bébé fut dans les bras de la jeune fille qui le bichonnait, oubliant toutes les douleurs endurées. Vu leur contribution, Loki et Thor eurent droit de voir le bébé et purent même le porter. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux de pouvoir connaître enfin ce petit cousin qui était pressé de voir le monde._

 _\- Personne ne doit savoir qu'il existe, rappela Vili aux deux jeunes hommes._

 _\- On te promet qu'on gardera le secret ! Assura Loki._

 _\- Alors on se fait la promesse du petit doigt ? Proposa Sarah en levant la main avec un doux sourire._

 _Les Asgardiens observèrent la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire._

 _\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !_

 _\- D'accord ! Céda Thor en premier, agrippant le petit doigt du sien. Je te promets de toujours protéger cet enfant ! Croix de bois !_

 _\- Croix de fer ! Enchaina Loki, imitant son aîné._

 _\- Si je mens, je vais en enfer, acheva Frigga avec amusement._

 _Ce n'était pas une promesse faite en l'air, c'était comme un serment de fidélité fait à un enfant qui possédait déjà des cheveux d'or et des yeux bleus lagon digne de la famille royal._

* * *

 _Frigga tirait le poignet de Sarah comme si le temps leur était compté, mais la jeune femme était encore souffrante de la naissance de son enfant, et elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi son amie semblait si pressée. Ils retrouvèrent Loki et Thor qui semblaient s'occuper des préparatifs de départ d'un vaisseau, et elle fut surprise de voir le ténébreux convaincre aussi facilement le pilote._

 _\- Dépêchez-vous ! s'exclama Thor en leur faisant signe d'entrer dedans._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sarah en serrant son bébé contre elle, les yeux assombris d'inquiétude._

 _\- Tout va bien se passer mon amie, assura Frigga en se tournant vers elle. Vous allez pouvoir partir dans un endroit sûr, loin d'ici._

 _\- Vous me chassez ? Mais, je croyais que vous étiez mon amie..._

 _Le bébé n'avait que deux semaines, il ne représentait pas une menace pour eux, pourquoi agissaient-ils de la sorte ? Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'ils profitaient de l'absence de Vili, partit pour un voyage diplomatique sur Vanaheim pour se débarrasser d'elle et de son fardeau._

 _\- Ho non, nous ne vous chassons pas ! Assura Frigga en prenant sa main entre les siennes. Sarah, je te demande pardon : nous n'avons pas le choix, je ne sais pas comment faire autrement pour te protéger toi et ton enfant..._

 _\- Mais, que va dire Vili en revenant ?_

 _\- Il ne reviendra pas, lâcha Loki en s'approchant._

 _Il semblait avoir gagné en maturité. Inexplicablement, son regard semblait plus froid et dangereux, et même Thor lui semblait avoir grandis._

 _\- Comment ça, il ne reviendra pas ? Soupira la jeune Midgardienne._

 _\- Le vaisseau diplomatique de Vanaheim a été attaqué par des pirates, continua-t-il sur un ton froid. Vili et Vé ont tous les deux été sauvagement assassinés par les brigands avant que mon père, Odin, ne puisse arriver... Il s'est chargé lui-même de rendre justice._

 _\- Il ne peut pas être mort, gémit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix._

 _\- Je suis désolé, murmura le ténébreux en détournant le regard, honteux._

 _Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple attaque de bandits. Odin avait sans doute prémédité l'assassinat, et s'était ensuite chargé de faire disparaître les preuves en tuant lui-même les meurtriers. Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas de témoins pour dévoiler la vérité. Une larme glissa sur sa joue tandis qu'elle se tournait vers les deux jeunes hommes, les regardant tour à tour, serrant avec force son enfant dans ses bras._

 _\- Notre promesse tient toujours, tu vas repartir sur ton monde d'origine avec ton enfant et tu pourras l'élever dans la sécurité ! Lâcha Thor en se forçant à sourire._

 _Parce qu'ici, son enfant serait en danger : si Odin avait pu faire tuer ses deux frères, que pouvait-il lui réserver à elle ? Tout le monde savait qu'elle était sa maitresse. Les gens étaient répugnés par cette amourette inqualifiable : comment un Asgardien pouvait-il se laisser séduire par une Midgardienne ? Il y avait fort à parier qu'une des premières choses que ferait Odin à son retour serait de mettre un terme à l'existence de cette "créature envoutante"._

 _L'enfant serait découvert, c'était certain. Le risque était trop grand. Il fallait qu'elle parte loin de la portée d'Odin, loin de ce monde qui n'acceptait pas son existence, qui ne la reconnaissait pas comme un être vivant, mais comme une chose à supprimer au plus vite._

 _\- Ces gens sur le vaisseau, ce sont des esclaves, je leur ai promis de les aider à fuir s'ils t'emmenaient avec eux, admit finalement Thor. Un jour, lorsque nous auront changés de manière de pensée, vous pourrez revenir... Et le bébé pourra régner sur son royaume !_

 _\- Oui, un jour, je reviendrais, sourit-elle doucement._

 _Mais c'était un mensonge, et ils le savaient tous : leur monde ne changerait pas en quelques années, il faudrait plusieurs décennies pour cela, et elle était déjà à la moitié de son existence. Thor savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus son cousin, et il ne put se résoudre à le laisser partir sans le reconnaître officiellement. Il retira le médaillon à son cou, celui portant le sceau royal d'un côté et ses initiales de l'autre, les confiant à l'enfant, qui serra l'objet par réflexe._

 _\- Ca lui portera bonheur, assura-t-il._

 _Elle fut touchée par cette attention, et l'ombre d'un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres._

* * *

 _Steve avait l'apparence d'un enfant de dix ans, mais il venait de fêter ses vingt et un an. Il ne vieillissait pas comme les autres et sa mère l'avait gardé cacher la plupart du temps, parce que tout le monde c'était rendu compte de la différence. Il y avait cependant des choses qui restaient imprévisibles, comme une maladie incurable qui emportait la seule personne qui vous protégeait._

 _Elle avait cependant tout prévu, confiant sa garde à une amie de confiance qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, et l'enfant qui grandissait lentement emménagea dans une grande maison. Pas celle de sa tutrice, celle d'une famille pour laquelle elle travaillait, la famille impériale Stark. Il était heureux avec elle, même si de temps en temps, il lui faisait peur, lorsque par exemple il soulevait un carton trop lourd, même pour certains hommes, où qu'il se montrait incroyablement endurant._

 _\- Tu es un bien étrange garçon, admit un jour un jeune homme qu'il croisait souvent sur son chemin._

 _Ils s'observèrent mutuellement, intrigué l'un par l'autre et fasciné à la fois, et le petit garçon devint ami avec le brun, qui devint quelques jours plus tard l'Empereur de Midgard. Il le prit sous son aile, voulant tirer profil de sa puissance. Il fit en sorte de lui trouver des mentors pour l'entraîner dans le plus grand secret, le considérant déjà comme l'une de ses plus puissantes armes._

* * *

 _14 ans plus tard_

 _Steve tenait dans ses bras le petit Anthony Edward Stark, essayant de calmer ses pleurs. Personne ne se souciait de cet enfant, pas même Howard, qui le considérait comme le responsable de la mort de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas de la faute de cet enfant si Maria Stark avait dut donner sa vie pour le faire naître. Il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être maîtrisées, et cela en faisait partie. Pour Steve, l'enfant était innocent, il n'avait sûrement pas voulut ça._

 _Howard ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras. Personne ne le prenait dans ses bras, il n'était pas aimé, alors qu'il avait été tant désiré par ses parents. Les serviteurs ne faisaient que le nourrir et le changer, rien de plus. A quoi cela servait-il de choyer un enfant qui ne se souviendra pas de tout ça ?_

 _Fredonnant un air qui faisait rire le bébé, Steve ne put s'empêcher d'être charmé par la toute petite créature qu'il avait entre ses mains, ne comprenant pas qu'on puisse tant en vouloir à un enfant._

 _\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Howard en entrant dans la chambre._

 _Le blond se mit sur la défensive, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être impressionné par l'homme. Il avait trente-cinq ans, mais n'en paraissait que dix-sept :_

 _\- Il pleurait, murmura-t-il gêné._

 _\- Cet enfant ne fait que pleurer ! Répliqua amèrement Howard. Tu devrais le laisser faire, il doit apprendre que la vie n'est pas une partie de plaisir._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne peut pas comprendre ce genre de choses._

 _\- Steve, je te forme pour que tu deviennes un Soldat, pas une nounou ! Si tu as du temps à perdre, repose se rejeton et va t'entraîner._

 _Il était toujours aussi surprit par l'hostilité qu'avait le père pour l'enfant, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être envahi par un profond sentiment d'injustice. Il décida de prendre sur lui :_

 _\- Si tu veux vraiment que je lâche cet enfant, bien me le prendre ! Provoqua-t-il avec un regard dur._

 _L'homme lui jeta un regard mécontent. Ses yeux s'emplirent de dégoût pour l'enfant et il finit par quitter la pièce, très en colère. Il prit cela comme un consentement et décida de pousser le vice jusqu'à emmener l'enfant dans sa petite annexe où il vivait. Ce n'était pas adapter pour recevoir un bébé et il était sûrement trop jeune pour s'en occuper convenablement, mais il était sûr qu'avec lui, ce petit être aurait un peu d'amour._

 _Le lendemain, une nounou vint chercher le petit avec des gardes, et ils semblaient être sur le point de l'accuser d'enlèvement. Steve dut céder, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de devenir l'ange gardien du petit garçon._

* * *

 _Au fil du temps, Steve était devenu le modèle de Tony. Il avait fréquemment rendu visite à l'enfant, même si cela devint bien plus dur lorsque le garçon commença à parler. Son père lui imposa un rythme scolaire difficilement supportable, voulant faire de son morveux un héritier digne de l'Empire. Le petit enfant alla bien au-delà de toutes les espérances. Il était à peine âgé de dix ans que ses précepteurs n'avaient plus rien à lui apprendre, et les rôles s'inversèrent tant le petit garçon était intelligent._

 _Il conçut certaine des armes les plus puissantes de l'Empire, élabora des tactiques de combats très efficaces, fabriqua des vaisseaux bien plus puissants, et continua de surprendre tout son entourage, même s'il ne parvenait pas à attirer l'attention de son père. Le petit garçon était devenu un adolescent qui finit par comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien de tenter d'attirer le regard de cet homme qui le détestait..._

 _Lorsque Tony eu vingt ans, il s'engagea dans les armés. Steve se souviendrait toujours de ça, car le jeune homme avait fini dans un escadron dont il avait la charge. Les rumeurs parlant du prince qui voulait s'engager avait fait le tour des bases, certains disant que c'était juste une manière de se faire de la pub, d'autres déclarant que ça les mettrait tous en danger, et personne ne le reconnaissant alors qu'il était à la même table qu'eux. Ils s'étaient mis au garde à vous en le voyant approcher, et Steve n'avait pas cherché à cacher son intérêt pour lui._

 _\- Ton père est au courant que tu t'es engagé ? Lui avait-il demandé._

 _\- J'ai vingt ans ! Avait répliqué le brun, le regard emplis de défis. C'est l'âge légal pour s'engager dans les armés !_

 _\- Mais il est au courant ? Insista Steve._

 _\- Oui !_

 _Mensonge. Le blond n'avait pas lâché de son regard bleu profond le jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède avec mauvaise foi :_

 _\- Non... Mais tu sais bien qu'il s'en fou ! Que je sois sous son toit où ici... Il s'en fiche..._

 _\- Te rends-tu compte que nous sommes en plein conflit contre les Asgardiens, et que tu pourrais te faire tuer dans l'affrontement ?_

 _Tony avait répondu par un haussement d'épaules négligé, et Steve avait hésité quant à la meilleure manière d'agir, se demandant s'il ne devait pas demandé conseil auprès des autres sergents. Qu'auraient-ils fait à sa place ?_

 _\- D'accord, je veillerais sur toi. Décida-t-il au final._

 _\- J'ai pas besoin de traitement de faveur ! Répliqua froidement le brun en détournant le regard._

 _\- Qui a dit que tu aurais le droit à un traitement de faveur ? Enchaîna Steve sur le même ton. Au contraire, je vais me montrer très dur avec toi, tu peux en être certain ! Je vais tout faire pour que tu donnes au plus vite ta démission !_

 _Il lui lança un regard emplis de défis qui lui disait clairement "va y, essaye de me faire abandonner" et il sut qu'il n'abandonnerait pas._

 _\- Et si tu y arrives, alors je te suivrais, continua le blond. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais prendre autant de galon que toi, parce que je sais de quoi tu es capable... Mais je resterais à tes cotés._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Alors moi ... Bon, alors écrivait "Note", mais placer à la place de "N" et "O" les deux lettres se situant à gauche de celle ci (donc "B" et "I" ...), vous obtenez ce que j'ai faillis écrire à la place de "Note" ! ... _ ... Bref ! Tous ça pour dire que je dois rester très attentifs à tout ce que je fais ! Ce qui n'est franchement pas évident ... _

Bref, j'espère que découvrir le passé de Steve selon cette histoire vous aura plus ! Maintenant, le tout est de savoir comment va réagir tout le monde, non ? =3


	8. Chapitre 7 : Oublier la haine

**_Chapitre 7_**

 _Oublier la haine_

 _Et ce fut le cas. Tony prouva sa valeur, il gagna du galon. Steve fit en sorte de prendre de l'avance sur lui, conscient que le génie se démarquerait rapidement du lot et le rattraperait facilement. Ce fut la première fois dans toute l'Histoire de Midgard qu'un prince monta les échelons sans tricher, passant par tous les postes pour arriver au sommet et pouvoir commander sa propre flotte._

 _Malgré cela, son père ne lui prêta pas la moindre miette d'attention, et le jour où son fils fut capturé par un certain Raza, l'Empereur ne fit pas un geste pour récupérer son enfant, son propre héritier._

 _\- Si j'ai besoin d'un nouvel héritier à mon Empire, je n'aurais qu'à te désigner toi ! Avait annoncé Howard._

 _Cela avait été la seule fois où Steve avait laissé seul Tony, et plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Il exigea même d'être mis sous ses ordres, et il ne le quitta plus dès lors._

 _La suite, tout le monde la connaissait : il y avait eu cette fameuse bataille où ils avaient été capturés par les princes d'Asgard..._

 _Jusqu'alors, Steve avait toujours gardé le pendentif que lui avait légué sa mère, une chose importante comme elle aimait à le lui répéter. Il en avait toujours prit soin, c'était une des dernières choses qu'elle lui avait laissé. Pendant les batailles, il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le mettre dans la poche de son uniforme, mais lorsqu'il avait été fait prisonnier, le pendentif était resté dedans, et le vêtement avait été rangé dans un coin du vaisseau. Lorsqu'il avait récupéré sa liberté, il avait pu le retrouver, mais ayant toujours eu peur qu'on le lui vole, il l'avait toujours laissé dans ses appartements cher Thor._

* * *

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à ses affaires ! Hurlait Tony en tentant de récupérer les affaires de Steve.

Que Thor portait dans ses bras pour les jeter dans la cheminée, persuadé de l'avoir emporter sur le "serviteur". Il avait décidé de faire le ménage dans les quartiers de Steve, sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas : Odin ne laisserait pas vivre une expérience de laboratoire ayant permis le mélange de leurs races. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Roi d'Asgard ne décide officiellement de le faire exécuter, mais Tony semblait s'obstiner à croire qu'il pouvait être sauvé.

Le blond n'eut aucun mal à repousser le Midgardien pour continuer de rassembler ses affaires, ne sachant quel comportement arborer avec son époux : il était énervé de le voir si obstiné alors qu'il aurait plutôt dut être heureux. Cet homme allait disparaître de leur existence à tous les deux et ne troublerait plus leur couple.

\- Pourquoi ? S'énerva-t-il. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas cette situation ? C'est là ce qui aurait dut arriver depuis le début ! Tu es mon époux !

\- Mais je te hais ! Hurla en retour Tony. Celui que j'aurais dut épouser, c'est Loki ! Pas toi ! Je te vomis sale-

Thor balança tout ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains et saisit le brun aux épaules, le plaquant un peu trop brutalement contre un mur en l'embrassant. C'était bizarre, mais chaque fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état, cela lui donnait des envies autre que de se contenter de répliquer ; le faire taire de ses lèvres par exemple, ce qu'il fit dans l'instant, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et se servant impunément du fait qu'il tente d'hurler contre lui pour aller plus loin dans le baiser.

L'homme semblait faible face à tout ce qui était l'appel de la chaire. Il avait tendance à perdre ses moyens dès les premières caresses, dès les premiers baisers et se troublait facilement entre les bras des hommes d'expériences. Thor n'hésitait pas à user de cette faiblesse pour prendre le dessus sur lui, sur ses désirs et sur la passion qu'il pouvait éprouver jusqu'à ce qu'il le repousse, ce petit air renfrogné et furieux marquant son visage et donnant envie au blond de jouer plus encore avec lui.

\- Tu as beau vouloir être avec lui, c'est avec moi que tu es marié, fit remarquer l'Ase en caressant sa joue. Tu devrais l'accepter et te contenter de ce que tu peux avoir.

\- Ce que j'ai ne me plaît pas ! Répliqua amèrement le brun.

Il s'écarta de l'homme et alla s'enfermer à double tour dans sa propre chambre. De la provocation pour le blond, qui éprouvait presque le besoin de le remettre à sa place, mais il décida d'en profiter pour se débarrasser des affaires de Steve, les ramassant au sol. Son regard fut attirer par quelque chose de brillant sur le sol et il fronça les sourcils en saisissant le médaillon qui pendait de l'uniforme des armées de Midgard. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut le médaillon. Pourquoi ce misérable avait-il une telle chose en sa possession ?

\- Non, ne touche pas à ça ! Hurla Tony.

Il se jeta sur lui pour récupérer le collier et Thor réagit comme un guerrier, saisissant le bras de son attaquant pour le faire basculer au sol, montant sur lui pour l'entraver, le poing toujours fermé sur le pendentif dont il avait toujours gardé un souvenir.

\- Que fait ce médaillon dans les affaires de ce mec ? Gronda-t-il menaçant au brun.

Il l'avait laissé à Sarah, à son bébé à elle ! Au fils de son Oncle, le Roi légitime d'Asgard. Le souvenir de ce bébé qu'ils avaient dut renvoyer pour le protéger de la fureur d'Odin, ce cousin mi humain, mi asgardien qu'il s'était toujours promis de protéger...

\- C'est sa mère qui lui a légué ! S'énerva-t-il. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Sa mère, comment s'appelait sa mère ! Hurla de rage Thor.

Tony n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dans cet état, et il s'adoucie sous lui, restant pourtant digne de lui-même, et s'il savait que l'Asgardien pouvait lui écraser la gueule d'un coup de poing, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Elle s'appelait Sarah Rogers, admit-il.

Sarah Rogers, l'amante de Vili... La mère de Steve Rogers ? Quel ironie que celle-ci : l'homme dont il souhaitait le plus la mort en cet instant était l'homme qu'il s'était promit de protéger quoi que cela lui en coûte...

Il relâcha Tony et s'en écarta, jetant un regard au médaillon et se demandant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant qu'il savait. Le souvenir d'une promesse d'enfant se rappela à lui si violemment qu'il resta immobile sans savoir comment agir.

* * *

Il était une ombre parmi tant d'autres, n'ayant jamais oublié comment l'on peut faire pour se déplacer dans l'ombre sans être repéré et cela malgré les nombreuses années qui s'était écoulée depuis les dernières batailles auxquelles il avait dut participer. Il s'avança dans la pièce, une dague à la main, trouvant sa proie toujours séquestrée dans sa cellule d'où il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Odin observa le visage du jeune homme allongé sur le sol, endormi. Il ressemblait tant à Vili qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer. Voir cette ressemblance, il était le portrait craché de son frère aîné, celui dont il c'était débarrassé personnellement pour l'honorer... Il fallait qu'il détruise de ses mains la lignée de cet homme.

Ouvrant la porte de la cellule, le Roi s'approcha de son ennemi, se demandant comment une telle chose avait pu être possible : un enfant naissant de l'union d'un Asgardien et d'une Midgardienne ? C'était une chose incroyable, improbable... Inimaginable. Cela lui permettait de se dire qu'il ne faisait pas que protéger son Royaume d'un conflit quelconque de succession, mais de protéger la pureté de leur sang : que se passerait-il si son peuple venait à apprendre qu'une telle union était possible ? Il ne fallait pas mélanger leur sang !

Il leva le couteau et voulut l'abattre sur l'homme, mais celui-ci roula sur le sol, surprenant le Roi en lui faisant face. Le vieillard réalisa qu'il s'était fait berner par ce "monstre", et même si le plus jeune était sur ses gardes, il décida de persister, de continuer de l'affronter en tentant de le poignarder une seconde fois. Le blond réussis à saisir son poignet, l'empêchant d'enfoncer la lame dans son corps et la retenant, mais cet homme n'était qu'à demi-asgardien, il ne ferait pas le poids face à leur supériorité de "sang pur" !

\- Tu vas périr, infâme créature ! Cracha-t-il de rage.

Odin réussi à l'acculer contre une des parois vitrées, continuant de pousser sur la lame en espérant qu'elle s'enfonce enfin vers la gorge qu'il visait. Il le saignerait comme un porc !

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, tentant de l'écarter de sa proie et la réaction du Roi ne se fit pas attendre, il se retourna pour donner à l'importun un coup de couteau qui le toucha à l'épaule, le faisant hurler de surprise. Il fallut quelques instants à Odin pour reconnaître son héritier et il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

\- Thor !

La blessure était superficielle, mais suffisante pour faire s'enrager Odin, qui dirigea toute sa colère sur la créature toujours plaquée contre la vitre, regardant leurs mouvements avec attention.

\- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! Hurla-t-il. Je vais t'étriper !

\- Père, non ! Répliqua son fils en attrapant sa main armée.

L'empêchant de s'abattre sur sa cible. De rage, il frappa son fils à sa blessure pour le rendre plus docile, mais cela donna un effet radicalement opposé : son enfant trouva plus de volonté à protéger le monstre.

Quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet derrière la tête, l'assommant à moitié. Il tomba à terre et fit face au nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Loki.

\- Toi aussi, tu as décidé de me trahir ? Hurla-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, il n'eut qu'un coup supplémentaire qui l'assomma pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

Loki verrouilla la porte, enfermant Odin dans la prison de Steve tandis que celui-ci aidait Thor à s'assoir sur une des chaises, examinant déjà sa plaie à l'épaule.

\- Bon, j'espère que nous avons une bonne raison d'avoir attaqué le Roi d'Asgard, soupira-t-il. Savez-vous que s'en prendre ainsi à notre "Roi" équivaut habituellement à une peine de mort ?

\- Ca tombe bien : il n'est pas le Roi ! Gronda Thor en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Pas le Roi ? Tu es sûr de ça ? Il me semblait pourtant que cela faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'il avait le cul sur le trône !

\- Il a volé la couronne et tu le sais aussi bien que moi : on sait tous les deux que le vrai héritier était Vili et qu'il avait un fils, c'est ce fils qui doit être sur le trône d'Asgard, quel que soit ses origines ! Il règne par le sang !

Il était surprenant que Thor lui rappelle aussi soudainement cette histoire, il interrogea son frère du regard, mais celui-ci était concentré sur les soins que lui apportaient Steve... Non, en fait, c'était le jeune homme qu'il observait, pas ce qu'il faisait.

\- Thor, tu m'expliques ? Soupira d'agacement le ténébreux.

\- Je sais où est cet héritier, admit le blond.

Où était cet héritier ? Etait-ce une blague ? Odin lui avait pourtant monté la tête tout au long de ces années, lui rappelant qu'il finirait un jour par monter sur le trône à sa place, pourquoi voulait-il tout abandonner maintenant ?

\- Es-tu un idiot ? Hurla Odin qui s'était réveillé. Ne comprends-tu pas que tu perdras tout si tu fais cela ?

\- Ce Royaume se transmet au premier fils né ! Répliqua Thor. Tu as volé ce Royaume au fils de ton frère qui avait le droit d'accéder au trône !

\- Et pourquoi aurait-il droit à ce Royaume ? Ragea le vieillard. Parce qu'un homme avait quelques années de plus que moi ? J'étais plus méritant que lui ! De toute façon, le peuple m'aime et jamais ils ne voudront d'un bâtard à ma place !

Loki soupira de la naïveté de son propre père, sachant qu'il était détesté du peuple : Odin se croyait supérieur à tous et il s'imaginait si intelligent que certaines de ses manœuvres militaires s'étaient soldées par une marée de mort. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de la haine du peuple à son égard. Mais qu'il croit donc être aimé s'il le voulait, il finirait par comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais le soutient de son peuple lorsque cet héritier apparaîtrait pour prétendre au trône.

\- J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, mon fils ! Hurla-t-il de rage. Pour que tu es quelque chose de mieux qu'un titre de "cousin du Roi" !

\- Et vous avez donc tué vos frères pour moi ? Répliqua dégouté Thor.

\- Oui ! Mais regarde le Royaume qui sera un jour à toi ! Qu'en aurait-il fait ? Vili aurait voulu d'une paix avec ces Midgardiens parce qu'il aimait sa putain ! Cette femme détestable ! Il était si sûr qu'une entente était possible parce qu'il avait réussi à la sauter, lui ! Je l'ai éradiqué de mes mains et même au moment de sa mort, il se faisait plus de soucis pour sa catin que pour sa propre vie !

Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Peut-être, mais Loki n'en avait que faire. Il s'approcha de son frère pour prendre la relève, décidant d'aider Steve à le soigner. La blessure n'était pas si profonde que ça et le sang avait cessé de couler sous la pression d'un pansement. Il s'en sortirait avec une cicatrice.

\- Odin, Roi d'Asgard, vous venez d'avouer devant témoin avoir fait tuer votre frère aîné, véritable héritier par le sang du Trône, savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? Demanda froidement Thor.

L'homme s'étrangla à moitié derrière la vitre, la frappant d'un poing en respirant rageusement.

\- Vous êtes déchu de votre rang et de vos obligations ! Continua toujours aussi impassible le blond, surprenant Loki.

Il se leva pour quitter la pièce, faisant signe à son frère de le suivre et il se demanda s'il voulait lui parler de la succession du Trône. Il jeta un regard à Steve et soupira : de toute manière, l'un d'eux deviendrait le Roi, alors il pouvait bien être libre tant qu'il restait avec eux. Loki suivit donc son frère jusqu'au trône, se demandant comment ils allaient départager le titre Royal. Son frère pouvait réclamer la couronne parce que né le premier, mais il n'était pas du genre à accepter si facilement un titre sans combattre.

Arrivé devant le trône, il tendit quelque chose en leur direction. Loki reconnut le médaillon Royal, mais Steve fut plus rapide que lui à le prendre.

\- Je croyais l'avoir perdu ! Soupira le blond, soulagé. Merci.

\- Il te vient de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Thor.

\- Oui, elle le tenait d'un membre de la famille de mon père, admit Steve, ne réalisant même pas à quel point ses paroles étaient alors importantes.

Loki écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers son frère, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il comptait faire, ne croyant pas qu'il puisse faire une telle chose.

\- Sarah Rogers, c'était le nom de ta mère, t'a-t-elle jamais dit comment ton père s'appelait, continua l'Ase impassiblement.

Steve secoua la tête négativement. Sans doute c'était-elle tu pour le protéger.

\- Tu es le fils de Vili, le véritable héritier du trône d'Asgard, lâcha finalement Thor. C'est toi qui devrais régner sur le Royaume.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

En ce moment, j'ai un tas de truc à faire à droite à gauche, c'est vraiment bizarre par ce que je suis sensé me reposé, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'y arrivé. J'ai aussi ma grande sœur avec qui je tisse des liens de plus en plus étroit et sa ne va pas plaire à mon frère et mon autre sœur : ils ne s'apprécient pas et je dois avoué que j'ai toujours eu des rapports compliqué avec ma grande sœur, mais c'est dernier temps, elle est là seule vraiment là pour moi. J'ai besoin de sortir, de voir du monde, je demande sens cesses à mon frère et ma petite sœur de sortir, où si je peu aller les voir, ils me disent toujours non ... Ma grande sœur me dit oui et quand je dois annuler, elle ne me fait pas tout un cinéma ... Est ce que je dois m'en vouloir de me rapprocher de la seule personne là pour moi ? Par ce que les autres ne sont là que lorsqu'ils ont quelques choses à demandé en retour (mon frère par ce qu'il à besoin d'un garage et que j'en ai un, ma sœur pour mes jeu vidéo ... Et la grande attend peut être quelque chose en retour, mais elle n'en a pas parler plus que ça au final : elle aimerait emménager avec moi et sa serait pas mal par ce que seule dans une grande baraque ... C'est chiant !).

Bon, sur une note plus joyeuse : j'écris lentement mais sûrement ! ... Vous allez peut être avoir quelques surprises quand on sera plus en vacances ! X3

J'envisage aussi de crée une page fb pour vous informez de mes avancé au niveau écriture, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ou pas alors j'aimerais votre avis : est ce que ça vous plairez que j'en crée une où je dirais des âneries, des avant première (non corrigé), des trucs et autre ... Partage de fanart qui m'ont inspiré pour telle chapitre ? Si c'est le cas, je vous confirmerez la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	9. Epilogue : Un Nouveau Roi

**_Epilogue_**

 _Un Nouveau Roi_

Les choses s'étaient précipitées pour tout le monde, et certains avaient encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'on plaçait sur le trône un "bâtard royal" que certains nobles n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaitre en la personne du serviteur de Loki. Certains eurent la prétention de protester, mais se heurtèrent rapidement à Thor qui n'éprouva aucune honte à admettre qu'il avait lui-même mit en prison Odin, son propre père, et qu'il avait lui-même jugé Steve plus apte à régner de par son sang. Chacun avait compris que s'il était capable de mettre son géniteur dans une miteuse petite cellule, il serait capable de faire bien pire à quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à sa famille. Les Seigneurs serrèrent donc les dents en applaudissant le couronnement, espérant secrètement que le peuple se soulèverait contre cet être.

Malheureusement, Steve fut très rapidement aimé par le peuple, qui semblait heureux de trouver sur le trône d'or un descendant du célèbre et si bon Vili. Son enfant bâtard, peut-être, mais et alors ? Cette perspective de fraîcheur promettait de faire revivre le pays, qui s'était toujours sentit étouffé par une politique trop vieille. Au début, il y eu des sceptiques, mais le blond était épaulé par ses deux cousins, et il combla toutes les attentes placées sur ses épaules. Des attentes qui faillirent l'écraser, car s'il y avait bien quelqu'un de mal à l'aise avec cette situation, s'était bien le concerné lui-même, passé de soldat à esclave, ensuite à serviteur pour finir Roi d'un pays dont il venait juste d'apprendre son appartenance. Dire que cette situation était troublante pour lui serait un euphémisme. Il avait encore du mal à admettre ce qu'il lui arrivait, et il oubliait sa nouvelle condition plus souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aides, admit un jour Steve à Thor. Ne suis-je pas censé être ton ennemi ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon ennemi, répliqua le prince avec un large sourire. Tu es mon petit cousin et j'avais promis de te protéger.

\- A qui donc avais-tu fais cette promesse ?

\- A ta mère, c'était une femme très gentille, j'aurais voulus la voir une dernière fois.

Steve n'était pas sûr de ça : il l'avait connu jeune, lui l'avait vus vieillir et défaillir, devenir faible et fragile, s'éloigner petit à petit de cette image forte, la tristesse et les efforts marquant petit à petit ses traits pourtant si beau et juvéniles. Il n'aurait pas aimé la voir si fragile après toutes ses années d'efforts pour le protéger lui.

Cela lui rappela Tony, et il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de crainte à l'idée de le perdre définitivement. Il le voyait grandir peu à peu et savait déjà qu'un jour, il le verrait mourir, c'était inéluctable. Il l'avait connu enfant et maintenant, certaines rides creusaient le coin de ses yeux, prouvant qu'il partirait sans doute en premier. La simple idée de le perdre provoqua un réel sentiment de peur en son for intérieur, mais malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de s'enfoncer sur ce chemin tortueux qui ne présager qu'une fin tragique pour lui qui serait une fois encore abandonné.

\- Je me demandais si je pouvais libérer Tony de ses engagements envers toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Thor.

Loki, toujours présent à ses côtés depuis qu'il était Roi, releva la tête, abordant un air désolé, semblant savoir d'avance que la réponse ne pouvait être que non. Steve cherchait déjà un argumentaire pour parvenir à le convaincre, mais le visage que tourna vers lui son cousin répondait de manière radicale à sa question.

\- Tu ne peux pas, il y a eu consommation du mariage et tu ne peux défaire le dernier commandement de l'ancien Roi, confirma-t-il de vive voix. Il n'y a que moi pour annuler ce mariage.

\- Et tu m'as déjà laissé le trône d'Asgard, c'est cela ? Demanda en toute franchise Steve.

Thor l'observa quelques secondes, examinant les traits de son visage et finit par lâcher un soupir.

\- Oui, mais n'oublie pas que tu es le Roi et qu'on ne refuse rien à un Roi.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant le monarque seul avec Loki, et les deux hommes s'interrogèrent du regard, comprenant sans mal ce qu'avait sous-entendus le blond.

\- Il n'a pas tort, finit par dire le ténébreux sur un ton distrait. Tu es parfaitement en droit d'obtenir ce que tu désirs : tu es le Roi.

\- Mais le mariage ne peut pas être annulé...

\- Mais Tony peut devenir ton amant...

\- Et toi alors ?

Loki afficha un sourire ironique :

\- Il partagera ton lit et je partagerais le tient, des accidents sont vite arrivés dans le noir...

Pourquoi l'idée de se retrouver dans le noir avec ses deux amants eu un tel effet sur le nouveau Roi d'Asgard ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais fut troublé par cette déclaration, et cela fit rire le prince, qui s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Réaction qui eut le mérite de surprendre Steve.

\- D'autant que cela deviendra tout à fait normal si tu m'épouses, enchaina-t-il. S'il est ton amant, se sera logique qu'il soit le mien.

\- Serait-ce une demande en mariage ? Demanda Steve avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est une perche, à toi de la prendre.

\- Tu devrais d'abord en parler à tes femmes, non ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, semblant y réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui répondre :

\- Si tu m'épouses, elles deviennent les tiennes.

Chose à laquelle il n'avait pas forcément pensé.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà, la fin d'une histoire ... Ou pas : ouais, il y aura une suite, je suis entrain de l'écrire lentement, alors avant de me crier que c'est pas juste comme fin, bah attendait la vraie fin de l'histoire ! Pour le moment, le tout est trop inspirant ! Certain l'auront remarquer, mais il y à tout un tas de référence à cette histoire alors de celle connus (genre Star Wars, celle que tous ont dut sentir ! XD) a des moins connus ... Ou a des ... Trucs que vous attendiez pas : a votre avis, d'où vient le TERRIBLE monstre qu'affronte Steve sur Hoty ? =3 ...

Bref, une suite à venir mais je dois l'écrire et ça prendra un peu de temps, en effets, je travail sur un projet de fic qui m'inspire au point que j'ai délaissés certain autre projet en cours ... Donc, je prendrais le temps qu'il faudrait, mais le projet est lancé, donc vous la verrez venir cette histoire ! X3 (Et y aura plein de nouveau clin d'œil !).

Merci d'avoir lus cette fic !


End file.
